Alternative
by vocalosuki
Summary: Et si Garp avait emmené ses petits-fils avec lui pour en faire des Marines? Et si la guerre de Marineford prenait un tournant complètement différent? Luffy est un corsaire dans un sens différent d'un Shishibukai, mais a toujours le même but en tête! Il s'agit d'un one-shot, les chapitres suivant sont la version d'Ace, puis de Sabo et enfin de Luffy. Léger AcexMarco
1. Alternative

**Ça faisait** **un bout que je n'avais pas publié, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main! C'est ma première fanfiction qui concerne autre chose que les Vocaloid, mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées en réserve!**

 **J'avais pensé faire du LawLu au début, mais ça n'a pas adonné... Par contre, il y a du léger AcexMarco.**

 **Disclamer: L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas (C'est tellement évident que je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de l'écrire...)**

* * *

1512, Village Fuchsia

Garp se dressait devant ses petits-fils avec un air furieux, ceux-ci le regardant avec courroux et frottant l'énorme bosse qui se formait sur leur tête. Autour d'eux, les gens du village et Dadan regardaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Ace! Luffy! Et toi aussi, Sabo!, s'exclama le vice-amiral. J'en ai assez de vous entendre parler de pirates! Vous aller devenir des Marines, et pas de discussion!

\- Nan!,s'écria Luffy. Je vais devenir le roi des pirates!

\- Et puis, renchérit Ace, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais nous forcer à devenir ce qu'on ne veux pas. Nous voulons être libres, sans avoir à se soucier des ordres!

\- Heu, hésita Sabo. Pourquoi moi aussi? Je ne suis même pas votre petit-fils!

\- Pas de discussion!, les coupa Garp. Comme il semblerait que vous laisser avec Dadan n'ait rien changé à vos idées stupides, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et de vous ramener avec moi au quartier général de la Marine, où j'aurai toujours un œil sur vous, et vous n'avez rien à redire là-dessus! Sabo, je sais que tu n'a pas de famille autre que ces deux idiots, alors tu viens avec nous ou tu reste seul!

\- NON! Je ne viendrai pas! J'ai promis à Shanks que je deviendrais un pirate!, Luffy hurla.

Garp devint rouge et prit son petit-fils par le col avant de le soulever à sa hauteur. Paniqués, Ace et Sabo se jetèrent sur ses jambes pendant que Luffy se débattait inutilement. Soudain, à la grande surprise de Sabo, les trois autres adversaires s'endormirent. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il essaya de réveiller Ace. Juste comme il y arrivait, Garp se réveilla aussi. Celui-ci observa la situation pendant un moment avant de saisir Ace par le collet pour le ramener à la même hauteur que Luffy, qui lui dormait toujours.

\- Lâche-moi kso jiji! Je ne vais pas devenir un Marine! De toute façon, s'ils apprennent qui est mon père, ils me tueront, pirate ou pas!

\- Ace!, gronda Garp, l'air furax. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie pour que tu la gaspille après et ne pense pas que je vais te laisser mourir aussi facilement! Personne ne saura la vérité sur tes origines sauf nous, tu deviendras un capitaine de la Marine si ce n'est plus, tu rencontreras quelqu'un dont tu tomberas follement amoureux, tu auras des enfants et des petits-enfants et tu mourras heureux! Pas d'alternative!

\- ...

\- Alors Sabo, continua le vice-amiral d'un ton plus calme. As-tu pris ta décision?

\- ... Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls dans le quartier général de la Marine..., soupira-t-il. Je vais venir... Mais ne vous imaginez pas que je renonce à mon rêve!

\- Moi non plus, continua Ace. Sitôt que tu auras le dos tourné, je m'enfuirai!

\- C'est ça!, rigola le grand-père. Essaies donc!

Quelques heures plus tard, East Blue

\- Vice-amiral Garp! Il semblerait que vos petits-fils ainsi qu'un des bateaux de secours manquent à l'appel, ainsi qu'une partie de la réserve de nourriture!

\- Hé bien, il ne perdent pas de temps ceux-là! Retrouvez-les si vous ne voulez pas mourir de faim! Hahaha!

À quelques lieux de là

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait assommé pour m'emmener avec lui! Quel lâche, il ne s'est même pas battu!, fit un petit garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille.

\- Luffy, je te signale qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de t'assommer, tu t'es endormi avant!, répondit un brunet à ses côtés, mordant dans un morceau de viande.

\- Tu es mal placé pour parler Ace, tu t'étais endormi aussi!, dit Sabo. Si je ne t'avais pas réveillé, tu aurais été dans la même situation que lui!

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire la morale, fit Ace à Sabo, tu ne t'es même pas débattu! Tu t'es contenté de suivre!

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu es venu?, demanda Luffy. Tu aurais pu rester à Gray Terminal et devenir pirate!

\- Et vous laisser seuls avec se monstre?!, s'offusqua le blond. Jamais! Jamais je n'abandonnerai mes frères, surtout pas aux mains de la Marine! Peu importe où nous serons ou ce que nous ferons, ce fait ne changera pas, pirate ou pas pirate!

\- Hum, fit soudain Ace. En parlant du monstre...

Les trois fugitifs se retournèrent dans la direction qu'il pointaient et purent apercevoir le navire du vice-amiral, ainsi que quelque chose qui semblait se rapprocher à grande vitesse, causant beaucoup d'éclaboussures.

\- Le voilà!, s'exclama Ace.

* * *

Dix ans plus tard, QG de la Marine

\- LUFFY!

\- Shishishi, je sens que ça va barder...

\- Espèce d'idiot de petit-fils! Tu es encore parti essayer de créer un équipage pirate?! Et maintenant j'apprends que tu as défoncé un capitaine de la Marine et libéré un prisonnier?! Et c'est qui c'est deux là?!, s'époumona Garp en fonçant vers l'intéressé.

\- Jiji, je te présente Coby, un garçon que j'ai croisé qui veux faire partie de la Marine!

\- Enchanté, fit un petit garçon aux cheveux roses. Luffy m'a permis de croire en mes rêves, je lui dois tout!

\- Enfin tu ramènes quelqu'un de convenable!, dit le vice-amiral en souriant.

\- Et celui avec les cheveux verts, là, c'est Zoro!, continua Luffy. C'est mon nouveau membre d'équipage!

Garp décida d'ignorer complètement son petit-fils et le chasseur de pirate, préférant se concentrer sur le jeune garçon avec des lunettes. Il l'emmena avec lui en continuant leur conversation, n'accordant plus d'attention à l'imbécile au chapeau de paille qui souriait à pleines dents.

\- Ça s'est bien passé finalement, commenta celui-ci.

\- Tu trouves?, demanda son compagnon, qui était resté surpris sans rien en laisser paraître depuis qu'un bateau de la Marine était venu les chercher.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que son nouveau capitaine, qui criait à tout vents qu'il allait devenir le Roi des pirates, était en fait Capitaine de la Marine, il avait sérieusement douté sa santé mentale. Celui-ci lui avait tout de fois expliqué comment il avait intégré la Marine de force et comment son grand-père s'était habitué à ses escapades, même si c'était la première fois qu'il ramenait quelqu'un. Regrettant déjà dans quoi il s'était embarqué, il suivit Luffy sur son navire, qui était un bateau de la marine coiffé d'un drapeau de pirate.

\- Sabo! Je suis de retour! Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Ace?, fit le petit capitaine en montant à bord.

\- Ah, Luffy! Non, toujours pas, mais toi, comment ça s'est passé?, fit un garçon blond en sortant d'une cabine.

\- Génial! J'ai battu une grosse affreuse qui se prenait pour un pirate et un Marine qui avait une hache à la place du bras! Et j'ai aussi trouvé un nouveau membre d'équipage!

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Je m'appelle Sabo, le grand frère de Luffy, fit-il en se tournant vers l'épéiste à trois sabres.

\- Zoro.

\- En tout cas, on peut dire que Smoker sera ravi! Il disait que lorsque tu reviendrais, il t'étoufferais avec son fruit du démon avant de t'enfermer et te laisser crever de faim pendant une semaine! Le pauvre, être ton gardien attitré ne lui réussi pas!, dit Sabo en souriant.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, fit Luffy, de la sueur perlant sur son visage, mais l'aventure n'attend pas, alors on va y aller, hein Zoro? Tu passera mon bonjour, Sabo, je ne pense pas revenir avant un bon moment!

Sur ce, Luffy conduisit Zoro à une petite barque. Toutefois, juste comme ils commençaient à s'éloigner, un nuage de fumée blanche les entoura et les souleva dans les airs. Luffy commença à paniquer, à la surprise de Zoro, qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Leur embarcation atterrit sur le pont de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter sous l'œil à la fois amusé et inquiet de Sabo.

\- Si tu veux quitter ce port, tu devras me battre, Mugiwara!, fit un homme aux cheveux gris, deux cigares dans la bouche.

\- Smoker, lâche-nous!, s'énerva Luffy. Je veux devenir un pirate!

\- Ton grand-père m'a donné l'ordre de ne pas te laisser sortir de ce bateau, alors NON!

En prononçant ces mots, le colonel entoura Luffy de fumée pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et commença à le trainer à l'intérieur, suivi de Sabo. Il se tourna vers Zoro, le jaugea un instant avant de lui parler:

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi? Tu entres ou tu t'en va? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déjà été arrêté, alors ça me surprendrait qu'ils te laissent quitter la base en homme libre… Après tout, un pirate est toujours un pirate!

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un pirate, répondit l'épéiste en lui emboîtant le pas. Je vais suivre mon capitaine, tant qu'il ne m'empêche pas de réaliser mon rêve!

Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes sur le bateau s'étaient réunies dans la salle à manger, rapidement rejointes par Garp. Un festin était sur la table, ce qui aurait normalement dû représenter un repas pour 30 était englouti par sept personnes, dont deux principalement. Coby, qui s'entraînait sous la tutelle de Garp, ne disait rien et tentait de se faire le plus petit possible. Zoro dévisageait Tashigi depuis la seconde où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, mettant la seconde de Smoker très mal à l'aise. Sabo restait dans un coin à observer, accompagné du colonel qui ne semblait pas très heureux d'être là. Luffy et son grand-père, quand à eux, se contentaient de s'empiffrer, s'endormant de temps à autre, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire paniquer Coby. Finalement, ce fut le vice-amiral qui parla le premier, sans tout de fois s'arrêter de manger.

\- Luffy, ça ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu t'enfuis, je te retrouve, te ramène, ça recommence, et le cycle continue. La dernière fois, ta tête a été mise à pris! Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser devenir un pirate, tu es quand même un Capitaine de la Marine.

\- Mais…

\- Je n'ai pas fini!, coupa le vieil homme. Par contre, j'ai bien compris que tu n'abandonnerais pas ton rêve. Alors, je vais te proposer un compromis. Tu vas devenir Corsaire.

En entendant ses mots, Smoker recracha le contenu du verre qu'il était en train de boire, Tashigi et Coby ouvrirent de yeux ronds, Zoro détacha enfin son regard de la jeune femme et Luffy regarda son grand-père les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Être Corsaire ne signifie pas devenir un Shishibukai. Un Shishibukai est un pirate qui obtient une permission spéciale de la Marine, et je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne deviendrais pas un pirate. Au contraire, un Corsaire est un Marine qui va s'adonner à des actes de pirateries avec la permission du QG. Tu ne sera donc pas vraiment un pirate, mais tu pourra faire comme si et réaliser ton rêve. Par contre, tu devras quand même aborder le symbole de la Marine sur ton bateau. Ça me paraît équitable, non?

\- Hmmmm… Non, répondit Luffy après une brève réflexion. Je ne veux pas devenir Corsaire, je veux devenir le Roi des pirates!

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fit Garp en s'arrêtant de manger, commençant à se sentir énervé. Écoute-moi bien. Tu seras un corsaire jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Roi des pirates. Sinon, tu restes un capitaine de la Marine et si tu t'enfuis encore une fois, tu sera envoyé à Impel Down. C'est clair?

\- Bon, d'accord, fit le garçon au chapeau de paille d'un air boudeur.

\- Mais, vice-amiral!, s'écria Tashigi. Vous ne pouvez pas décider, ça, comme ça, tout d'un coup! Il faut une permission spéciale, et…

\- Lieutenant-colonel!, la coupa Garp. J'ai déjà fait toutes les démarches nécessaires, voici une lettre signée par moi-même et par l'Amiral Commandant en chef Sengoku. Est-ce que cela vous suffit?

\- Oui monsieur, désolée monsieur.

Le repas se termina dans un calme relatif, puis le vice-amiral partit, accompagné de Coby, Tashigi et Smoker, qui n'avait désormais plus besoin de surveiller Luffy. Une heure plus tard, le bateau du nouveau Corsaire quitta le port.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard

\- Ace! Tu es enfin de retour! Mais où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps?, demanda Sabo, surpris, en voyant Ace débarquer en maugréant du navire qui l'avait ramené de force au quartier général de la Marine.

En voyant son frère, le brun retrouva le sourire et lui sauta dans les bras, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Smoker.

\- Sabo! Ça faisait un bail! Je suis content de te revoir, fit Ace en lâchant finalement son frère. Bonjour à toi aussi Smoker, tu n'as pas changé on dirait.

\- Espèce de morveux, répondit le nouveau contre-amiral, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après tout ce temps?! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problème avec ton idiot de petit frère, il a fallut que tu t'y mette aussi! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant tout ce temps?

Juste comme le garçon allait répondre, ils furent interrompu par l'entrée au port du Thousand Sunny et le débarquement tout sauf subtil de son capitaine. Celui-ci, en apercevant ses frères, hurla de joie avant de les rejoindre en se propulsant avec son «Gomu Gomu no Rocket», les faisant tomber à la renverse du même coup.

\- Ace! Sabo! Ça faisait trop longtemps!, s'écria Luffy en se relevant pour les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Hé bien, on dirait que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour venir au port aujourd'hui, dit Sabo en se détachant de Luffy non sans difficulté.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, fit soudain Smoker sans tenter de cacher son énervement à la vue du chapeau de paille, mais Ace n'a toujours pas répondu à la question…

\- En effet, répondit l'intéressé en éloignant un peu son petit frère surexcité. Je suis devenu le commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche!

\- C'est pas juste!, geignit Luffy. Pourquoi Ace a pu devenir un pirate et pas moi?

\- Parce que tu es un idiot, répondit son frère en souriant.

\- Je pense que c'est toi le plus idiot, dit soudain Smoker qui avait été temporairement oublié et qui semblait écumer de fureur. Tu clames être un pirate de Barbe Blanche dans le quartier général de la Marine et tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir sans conséquences?

\- Hé!, s'offusqua celui qui avait des taches de rousseurs. Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici, on m'y a amené de force je te signale!

À ce moment, un homme semblant de très mauvaise humeur descendit du vaisseau d'où venait Ace. Il vint vers eux, son mécontentement s'exprimant très facilement sur son visage. Il salua Smoker, se contentant de jeter un œil mauvais au pirate et ignorant vertement les autres personnes présentes, dont les nakamas de Luffy qui en avaient profiter pour descendre de leur navire eux aussi.

\- Contre-amiral Smoker, fit l'homme aussi poliment que possible, je suis le colonel Bertrand. Nous avons intercepté ce pirate de Barbe Blanche et étions en route pour Impel Down, mais un ordre a été émis pour plutôt le conduire ici. On m'a demandé de vous confier la charge de Hiken no Ace et de s'assurer que celui-ci ne quitterait pas la base avant qu'u ordre contraire soit donné.

\- Merci colonel, soupira Smoker. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le Marine repartit donc sans un mot de plus et Smoker soupira de nouveau. Décidément, ces frères ne posaient que des problèmes. Sabo était le plus raisonnable du lot, mais il se doutait que cela cachait quelque chose, car il agissait bizarrement depuis sa dernière escapade, bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu en parler. Déjà, le contre-amiral avait l'ordre de suivre autant que possible les déplacements du chapeau de paille, et voilà qu'en plus il devait surveiller le troisième frère. Heureusement pour lui, Garp choisit ce moment pour arriver.

\- ACE!, hurla-t-il. Alors comme ça, on profite que j'aie le dos tourné pour devenir pirate? Et commandant d'une division de Barbe Blanche, rien de moins!

\- Je t'avais prévenu, kso jiji, fit l'interpelé en souriant avec défiance, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing sur la tête.

\- Shishishi!, rigola Luffy devant la scène avant d'en recevoir un à son tour.

\- Et toi, Luffy!, continua Garp. Tu as complètement détruit Enies Loby! Imagine-tu tout le mal que j'ai eu pour obtenir un pardon? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un corsaire que tout t'est permis! J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner!

\- Mais euh!, fit le jeune garçon. Ils voulaient emmener Robin! Je ne pouvais pas abandonner une de mes nakamas sans rien faire!

Garp soupira et regarda les nakamas en question. Le groupe s'était agrandit un peu depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, à Water Seven. En plus de l'épéiste, il y avait la navigatrice rousse, le sniper au long nez, le cuisinier obsédé, l'archéologue pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus, le médecin qui ressemblait à un raton laveur et maintenant, un cyborg en speedo et un squelette avec un afro. Le vice-amiral savait que c'était tous des gens sur lesquels Luffy pouvait compter et en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Aussi, il ne réussit pas à rester en colère contre son petit-fils. Il décida de laisser passer ça pour cette fois et les avisa de la vraie raison de sa venue.

\- Les garçons, fit-il avec un air sérieux, une guerre se prépare. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Barbe Noire est devenu un Shishibukai.

Il vit les Mugiwaras se tendre et Ace serrer les poings. Il continua donc, en venant au point le plus important.

\- Il a été nommé à ce poste car il a livré à la Marine un pirate de grande renommé, que tu connais sans doute, Ace. Marco le Phénix, commandant de la Première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci a livré combat avec Barbe Noir à propos d'une histoire de vengeance, je ne connais pas les détails, mais visiblement, il a perdu. Marco a été conduit à Impel Down et sera exécuté dans quelques mois ici même, à Marineford.

Ace, à la seconde où le nom de Marco avait été prononcé, avait brusquement réagit. Pourtant, lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle de l'exécution il figea complètement, livide. Garp, ayant remarqué le changement de comportement, s'était préparé à devoir le maitriser en cas de besoin, mais Ace semblait trop choqué. Luffy avait écouté sans faire de commentaire, pour une fois, et semblait presque comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il semblait évident que Barbe Blanche attaquerait le quartier général afin de récupérer son second, et probablement Ace aussi par la même occasion. Sabo avait semblé troublé par la réaction de son frère plus que par la nouvelle, alors qu'il s'approchait et lui mettait une main dans le dos pour le réconforter.

\- Sabo, murmura presque le grand-père. Conduis donc Ace à sa chambre, je crois qu'il a besoin de se reposer. Luffy, j'aimerais compter sur ta présence lors de cette guerre, et du côté de la Marine de préférence. D'ici là, personne ne quitte cette base, même si je dois pour cela vous attacher!

Chacun partit de son côté la mine grave, sachant que les événements à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos. Cette nuit là, dans le Thousand Sunny, Luffy eut une longue conversation avec son équipage, ceux-ci se contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Au matin, le navire corsaire était parti.

* * *

Six jours avant l'exécution, Amazon Lily

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous conduire là-bas, Hancock.

\- Oh, Luffy, répondit l'impératrice. Je ferais tout pour toi… Mais pas ton frère. Il n'y a que toi qui peut venir avec nous. Je peux faire entrer une personne avec moi, mais plus… Ça ne passerais pas inaperçu…

\- Bon. Sans ce cas, Ace, rentre à Marineford. Comme ça, s'il arrive quelque chose, tu seras déjà là-bas, prêt à intervenir, fit Luffy.

\- C'est drôle, mais je crois que c'est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé. N'empêche que je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de te voir aller à Impel Down seul juste pour m'aider à assouvir un caprice… J'aimerais mieux être celui qui y va, répondit le plus vieux.

\- Non, fit la Shishibukai, je n'irai qu'avec Luffy et personne d'autre, espèce de mâle, crois tu réellement pouvoir nous séparer ainsi? L'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus fort!

\- Hancock, tu me regardes tellement de haut que tu regarde le plafond…, s'amusa Ace. Ça va, j'ai compris, je rentre au QG, mais sois prudent Luffy, d'accord? Je ne veux pas te perdre en essayant de sauver quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Shishishi, ne t'en fais pas, je ne mourrai pas! On se revoit dans une semaine au maximum!

Une semaine plus tard, Marineford

En voyant Marco monter sur la plateforme d'exécution, le sang d'Ace ne fit qu'un tour. Où était Luffy? Que s'était-il passé à Impel Down? Le phénix semblait mal en point et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Jusque comme il allait attirer son attention, quelqu'un le tira vers l'arrière, hors de vue de la plateforme. En se retournant, il fut surpris de voir le vice-amiral Dalmatian. Celui-ci tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, mais Ace ne put dire ce que c'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fit le brunet, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce n'est pas tant ce que je veux autant que ce que TU veux, répondit l'hybride. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te retourner contre nous pendant le combat, n'est-ce pas?

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde, clébard?, répondit le pirate d'un ton agressif.

\- Moi? Rien, rien du tout. Seulement… Un petit oiseau m'a dit qu'un dénommé Sabo - tu le connais, n'est-ce pas? - était en fait un espion pour le compte de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Ce serait vraiment dommage si ce petit oiseau venait à diffuser cette information, n'est-ce pas?

\- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux?!, gronda Ace, cette fois-ci un peu inquiet.

\- Simplement m'assurer de ta fidélité envers la Marine, répondit le vice-amiral. Tiens, enfile ça.

Il lui tendit le paquet qu'il tenait. Ace l'ouvrit et y découvrit un uniforme de la Marine. Il regarda le vice-amiral, puis l'habit, et hésita. Devait-il sacrifier son honneur de pirate et trahir ses amis, trahir _Marco_? Ou risquer la vie de son frère, Sabo? Puis il se ravisa. Porter l'uniforme ne voulait rien dire. Ses nakamas pourraient penser ce qu'ils voudraient, mais jamais il n'abandonnerait son frère. Pas plus qu'il n'abandonnera Marco. Décidé, il prit le manteau et le posa sur ses épaules, sans pour autant l'enfiler.

\- Satisfait?, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Très, répondit Dalmatian. Mais surveille quand même tes actions lors des combats à venir…

Sur ce, le vice-amiral s'éloigna, laissant Ace seul avec ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait pour ses frères. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à Luffy et Sabo ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Le cœur lourd, il retourna à sa place. C'est à ce moment-là que Marco le remarqua. D'abord, il crut avoir rêvé, jamais au grand jamais Ace n'enfilerait l'uniforme de la Marine, pas le Ace qu'il connaissait. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. L'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance avec Barbe Blanche, _son_ Ace, faisait partie de la Marine. Non. Il avait sûrement une raison d'agir ainsi. La détresse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le lui prouvait.

\- Ace, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais?

Sabo, en voyant l'habit de Ace et sa mine déconfite, vint le voir. Ace le regarda silencieusement et il oublia toute idée de commentaire sur son accoutrement. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés et d'attendre que son frère lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qu'il finit par faire, les yeux rivés sur la plateforme.

\- Sabo… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de l'Armée Révolutionnaire?

\- Attends… Quoi?, s'étonna le blond, qui ne 'y attendait pas du tout. Comment tu sais ça?

\- C'est le vice-amiral Dalmatian qui me l'a dit. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut, il va révéler l'information, ce qui reviendrait à te condamner, soupira Ace.

\- Je comprend mieux l'habit maintenant, fit son frère. Espèce d'idiot, occupe-toi donc de toi au lieu de te soucier de moi! Je suis assez grand pour gérer mes problèmes seul, tu ne crois pas? Et puis, tu ne saurais pas où est Luffy? On ne l'a pas vu depuis une semaine, je commence à m'inquiéter…

\- Il y a de quoi. Moi aussi je m'inquiète figures toi, répondit le brunet. Quel idiot j'ai été de le laisser aller à Impel Down seul…

\- QUOI?!, s'écria l'autre. Tu l'as laissé aller là-bas tout seul?! Mais pourquoi?!

\- Tu sais comment il est, Sabo, se découragea Ace. Lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, il n'en démords pas. Une vraie tête de mule. Alors quand il a vu à quel point j'étais affecté par la capture de Marco… Il a décidé d'aller le libérer… Il avait l'ai tellement confiant, Sabo, tellement sûr de lui… Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il y arriverait…

\- Je comprends, Ace, ne te blâme pas pour ça, s'adoucit le blond. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, il s'est sûrement juste perdu en mer ou un truc du genre… Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour lui, peut-être devrais-tu aller parler à Marco? Il te dévisage depuis tout à l'heure.

Constatant que c'était vrai, il se leva et alla au pied de la plateforme, où son grand-père s'était endormi. Après l'avoir réveillé, il lui demanda un entretien avec le Phénix. Voyant les yeux suppliants de son petit-fils adopté et surpris par son habillement, celui-ci le lui accorda. Ace monta donc sur la plateforme où le second de Barbe Blanche était enchaîné avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Ace, commença l'aîné, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Habillé comme ça? Et qui était ce garçon avec qui tu discutais?, demanda-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Le garçon s'appelle Sabo, c'est mon frère. Pas le plus jeune dont je t'avais parlé, mais l'autre. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici… Je fais partie de la Marine.

Voyant le regard horrifié et plein d'incompréhension que le Phénix lui lançait, Ace soupira avant d'enchaîner, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en direction du vice-amiral Dalmatian.

\- Enfin, techniquement. Mon grand-père adoptif, le vice-amiral Garp, nous a emmené ici de force lorsque nous étions jeunes, mes frères et moi. Évidemment, on ne voulait pas, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Je me suis sauvé plusieurs fois, et mes frères aussi, et c'est pendant une de ces escapades que je vous ai rencontré. Au début, je pensais vaincre Père pour prouver à ces idiots de la Marine qu'ils n'avaient pas à me dire quoi faire, et tu sais pour le reste. Finalement, un navire m'a retrouvé et m'a ramené ici, contre mon gré évidemment.

\- Je vois, fit Marco, mais ça n'explique pas ton manteau?

\- Une menace de la part du clébard que tu peux voir là-bas. Si je ne le fais pas, il va dénoncer mon frère, ce qui signerait son arrêt de mort…

\- Te voilà placé devant un choix bien difficile. Tes amis ou ta famille…

\- Tu sais bien que je vous considère tous comme ma famille, soupira le brun. C'est plutôt à savoir qui je sauve, de toi ou mon frère…

\- Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, dit le blond. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que Père va venir me sauver. Et toi aussi, par la même occasion…

\- Merci Marco. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais faire quand tout va commencer…

\- On verra à se moment là, d'accord?

\- Oui, fit le plus jeune avant de commencer à se lever, voyant le regard que son grand-père lui faisait.

Pourtant, avant d'être complètement debout, il se pencha vers Marco et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner comme si de rien était, sous le regard choqué des Marines qui avaient assisté à la scène et celui, plus doux, de son amant. Peu importait ce qui arriverait après, pour le moment, Ace était satisfait. Il descendit de la plateforme alors que l'amiral en chef Sengoku y montait. Le pirate se rappela alors de l'aspect médiatique de l'exécution, et donc que son baiser avait été retransmis en direct dans le monde entier. Rougissant, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Sabo et se fit le plus petit possible pour qu'on ne le remarque plus, sous le regard amusé de Marco, déconcerté de Garp et surpris de Sabo. Il n'écouta même pas le discours de Sengoku, trop honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Soudain, il vit un homme de la Marine courir vers la plateforme, l'air épouvanté.

\- Amiral en chef Sengoku! Au rapport! Les Portes de la Justice s'ouvrent, mais personne n'en a donné l'ordre! Et nous n'arrivons pas à communiquer avec la salle des machines!

\- Comment?!, s'exclama l'interpelé.

Il ne restait qu'une heure avant l'exécution. Il était très possible que Barbe Blanche ait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir les portes. Pourtant, Ace avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas lui, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui était en train de pénétrer le territoire de la Marine. Lorsqu'un brouillard commença à se former tout près, ses doutes se confirmèrent. Les portes étaient trop loin, c'était impossible qu'il soit déjà là. Le pirate eut soudain une idée folle, mais il s'y accrocha tout de même. Luffy... Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer ses réflexions, car des bateaux apparurent du brouillard, d'abord seulement quelques ombres, puis par dizaines. Quarante-trois navires de guerre alliés, mais aucun signe de Barbe Blanche ou des commandants. Pourtant, lorsque des bulles apparurent à la surface de la baie, il n'en crût pas ses yeux.

Soudain, le Moby Dick ainsi que deux autres navires crevèrent les eaux de la baie, prenant les Marines par surprise. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils arrivent par en dessous... Tous les commandants, excepté ceux qui était déjà à Marinford, étaient sur le pont, mais Barbe Blanche n'était nulle part en vue. Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre et enfin, l'homme considéré comme le plus fort du monde apparut à la vue de tous.

\- Combien de décennies se sont écoulées depuis notre dernière rencontre, Sengoku!, s'exclama-t-il en riant. J'imagine que mon chère fils se porte toujours bien?

\- Barbe Blanche!, répondit l'amiral en chef. Comment as-tu pu venir ici aussi facilement?

\- Patiente encore un petit moment, Marco!, continua le pirate, ignorant complètement la question. Et toi aussi, Ace!

\- Oyaji!, s'exclamèrent les deux comandants d'une même voix.

Plantant son arme au sol, Barbe Blanche usa de son pouvoir du Gura Gura no Mi, causant deux immenses raz-de-marée, ce qui fit paniquer plusieurs Marines. Après quelques minutes, la terre se mit à trembler et un gigantesque tsunami se profila à l'horizon.

\- Nous avons peut-être plus d'hommes que lui, dit Sengoku, mais n'assumez pas que ça nous garantira la victoire… C'est possible que nous seront ceux qui rencontreront leur fin! Cet homme… A le pouvoir de détruire le monde!

Alors que les Marines regardaient le tsunami se rapprocher inéluctablement, lors que celui-ci fut sur le point de les engloutir, l'Amiral Aokiji réagit au quart de tour, faisant geler l'immense vague au complet.

\- Aokiji!, s'exclama Barbe Blanche. Stupide morveux!

L'amiral entreprit ensuite d'attaquer le pirate, mais celui-ci para sans difficulté. Tombant dans l'eau de la baie, il fit geler celle-ci aussi, coinçant du même coup les navires pirates. Pour les Marines, cela amorça le début des combats et ils commencèrent à tirer du canon sur le Moby Dick. Profitant de la glace, les pirate sautèrent hors des bateaux est se mirent à attaquer à leur tour. Les vice-amiraux se joignirent à la bataille et les alliés pirates débarquèrent sur la baie gelée.

\- Ça a finalement commencé, commenta Sengoku.

Les combats continuèrent, Marco et Ace figés, incapables de bouger devant la volonté de leurs «frères» de les sauver. Même si, en voyant Ace avec un manteau de la Marine, ceux-ci avait été décontenancés, ils continuaient à avancer sans se poser de question, ne semblant même pas douter de la loyauté du brun. Sengoku donna l'ordre à l'artillerie d'attaquer et aux fantassins d'empêcher les pirates de continuer leur avancée, mais ça ne semblait pas très efficace. C'est ce moment que choisit l'amiral Kizaru pour finalement prendre part aux combats, alors qu'Akainu ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il visa directement Barbe Blanche, mais son attaque fut interceptée bien avant qu'elle ne touche le pirate. L'amiral ordonna à l'escouade des géants d'attaquer, mais Jozu, le comandant de la troisième division, fit fendre la glace en un immense bloc qu'il projeta dans leur direction. Ce fut Akainu qui l'intercepta, l'anéantissant avec le pouvoir de son fruit du démon. Il contre-attaqua ensuite, mettant les pirates en mauvaise posture. Toutefois, lorsque l'attaque cessa, ceux-ci continuèrent leur avancée. La bataille continua encore un moment, puis Little Oz Junior arriva sur le champ de bataille, faisant clairement pencher la bataille en leur faveur. Ce fut le Shishibukai Kuma qui arrêta Oz Jr., sous le regard épouvanté de ses alliés et de Ace. Le descendant de «l'Escamoteur d'îles» s'écroula, la main tendue vers la plateforme d'exécution, la touchant presque. Profitant du passage créé par le corps du pirate, Barbe Blanche ordonna à ses hommes d'avancer, malgré la peine qu'ils ressentaient.

Garp monta à son tour sur la plateforme, s'asseyant aux côtés de Marco. Pourtant, c'était vers Ace que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées. «Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour les criminels», songea-t-il. «Mais c'est différent pour ma famille…» Marco l'écouta silencieusement, comprenant qu'il parlait de son petit fils. Il songea à ce qui se serait produit si c'était le brunet qui se serait retrouvé enchaîné à sa place, la détresse qu'aurait ressenti le vieil homme.

Tout à coup, ils remarquèrent quelque chose, qui provenaient d'au-dessus d'eux. Ils, n'étaient pas les seuls, car tous levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les Marines pensèrent d'abord à une attaque surprise de Barbe Blanche, mais l'ombre qui se profilait prit la forme d'un bateau au fur et à mesure que la chose se rapprochait du sol. Les belligérants purent aussi entendre des cris en provenant, ce qui acheva d'écarter la possibilité d'une attaque. Ace remarqua alors le chapeau de paille, et réalisa que c'était Luffy, accompagné des prisonniers d'Impel Down. Il restait maintenant moins de trois heures avant l'exécution. Marines et pirates regardèrent, bouche bée, un navire et son équipage foncer vers la baie toujours prisonnière des glaces. Ils assistèrent impuissants à l'écrasement du bateau dans le trou que Jozu avait causé. Les évadés atterrirent donc dans l'eau, les utilisateurs d'un fruit du démon coulant au fond. Jinbei les ramena à la surface et les réanima. Luffy resta un moment inerte contre un bout du pont du navire de guerre avant de se rappeler la raison de sa venue. Il se releva précipitamment, scrutant le champ de bataille où les combats avaient repris. Évitant sans difficulté les Marines qui l'attaquait, le jeune garçon cherchait Ace du regard. Le trouvant enfin, il sourit avant de hurler.

\- ACEEE! Désolé! Je suis arrivé trop tard à la prison! Mais je suis venu sauver Marco pour toi!

\- Idiot!, répondit son grand frère. Tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte!

\- Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, fit soudain Sengoku en utilisant son interphone, mais maintenant que tous les protagonistes sont arrivés, j'aurais une annonce de dernière minute à faire.

Tout le monde s'arrêta, surpris et troublés. Même les Marines semblaient le regarder avec incompréhension, ignorant complètement la nature de cette annonce. Garp fronça les sourcils, Sengoku ne lui avait communiqué aucune information à ce sujet et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- L'information concernant l'exécution du comandant de la première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Marco le Phénix, était incomplète. Il n'y aura pas une, mais quatre exécutions ici aujourd'hui!

Ses mots planèrent sur la foule abasourdie. Le monde entier semblait s'être figé à cette annonce, chacun se demandant pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps avant de le dire et qui pouvait être les autres condamnés. Prenant une grande respiration, l'amiral en chef poursuivit.

\- Les trois autres personnes à être exécutées sont des figures clés de cette ère de piraterie. Nous n'avons pas fait cette annonce plus tôt car il nous était impossible de les emprisonner et ils ne seraient pas ici en ce moment, parmi nous. Le premier est le fils légitime du légendaire Roi des pirates Gol D. Roger (des murmures troublés se répandirent dans l'assistance) et le Comandant de la seconde division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brunet alors que celui-ci, bouche bée, regardait Sengoku sans comprendre. Comment avait-il eu cette information? Et pourquoi la divulguer maintenant? Il se leva lentement, laissant tomber le manteau de Marine de ses épaules. Garp, les dents serrées, était déjà debout et semblait furieux. «Tu m'avais promis..!», murmura-t-il à l'intention de son supérieur hiérarchique. Si son regard avaient pu tuer, l'amiral en chef serait déjà mort. Celui-ci poursuivit sans se laisser décontenancer par les réactions de l'audience.

\- Le deuxième est un Comandant de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et considéré comme le numéro 2 de celle-ci, en plus d'être le frère adoptif de Hiken no Ace, Sabo!

Encore un choc. Cette fois, ce fut au tour du blond de se lever, éberlué. Ace, voyant le regard satisfait de Dalmatian, sut que celui-ci s'était complètement joué de lui. Garp semblait sur le point d'exploser et Luffy jeta un œil en direction de son frère, complètement perdu. Sengoku acheva.

\- Le dernier et non le moindre est le plus jeune frère de cette triade de démons, le fils du chef des révolutionnaires Monkey D. Dragon et le petit-fils du héros de la Marine Monkey D. Garp, le corsaire Monkey D. Luffy!

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et les yeux tellement grand que c'en était comique. Garp semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de son supérieur hiérarchique alors que les deux grands frères étaient sortis de leurs stupeur causée par l'annonce de leur propre exécution lorsque celle de leur petit frère avait été prononcée. Dire qu'ils étaient furieux ne correspondait en rien à la colère bouillonnante qui les submergeait.

\- Oi, Sengoku!, hurla leur grand-père. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Tu avais promis de laisser mes petits-fils tranquilles! Je sais que Ace a rejoint un équipage pirate, ce qui lui a fait perdre son immunité, mais Luffy et Sabo font toujours partie de la Marine!

\- Garp, soupira l'amiral en chef qui s'attendait visiblement à cette réaction. Sabo était un espion infiltré, il a rejoint l'Armée Révolutionnaire pendant une de ses escapades! Et Luffy a perdu son titre de Corsaire à la seconde où il a pénétré illégalement dans Impel Down! Aucun de tes petits-fils ne font plus partie de la Marine et si tu ose interférer avec leur exécution, tu seras renvoyé aussi!

\- Ma famille passe avant tout!

Un combat s'engagea alors entre les deux légendes de la Marine. Au même moment, la bataille avec les pirates reprit, comme si c'était un signal pour attaquer. Les caméras furent coupées et commença alors l'événement qui allait bouleverser le monde, la Guerre de Marineford.

Lorsque Trafalgar Law arriva à Marineford, la guerre achevait déjà. Il aperçut Akainu attaquer Marco, qui avait été libéré sans qu'il ne sache comment. Portgas D. Ace fonça vers eux, s'interposant entre l'amiral et son amant, faisant face au Phénix. Law le vit fermer les yeux, attendant que le poing de lave lui transperce la poitrine. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Un jeune homme blond, probablement le dénomé Sabo, ainsi que Luffy, l'énergumène qui avait frappé un Tenryubitou à Sabaody, se dressèrent au devant de leur frère. Toutefois, celui qui arrêta le coup de magma fut le vice-amiral Garp, arrêtant momentanément son combat contre Sengoku. Ne pouvant combattre deux adversaires de ce calibre en même temps, le vieil homme dût laisser l'amiral.

Jinbei avait alors pris le relais, laissant le vice-amiral continuer son combat contre le bouddha géant. Alors qu'Ace prenait Marco pour l'éloigner des combats, Sabo et Luffy allèrent prêter main forte à l'homme poisson. De son sous-marin, le chirurgien observait toujours la scène, impassible. Personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence et il avait bien l'intention que cela demeure ainsi. Il put ainsi voir Luffy se faire grièvement blesser par Sakazuki sous le regard horrifié de ses frères et de l'ex-Shishibukai. Celui-ci entreprit de retenir l'amiral, laissant au blond la charge de prendre Luffy dans ses bras et de rejoindre son autre frère plus loin, dans une zone relativement calme. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient «secrètement» aidés par Coby et Smoker, qui se contentaient d'écraser quiconque s'approchait, comme s'ils n'arrivaient plus à distinguer les alliés des ennemis. En voyant l'état du garçon au chapeau de paille, Hancock avait aussi commencé à se diriger vers eux. Law sut que la guerre touchait à sa fin, encore plus quand il détourna le regard pour voir Barbe Blanche, un énorme trou dans le ventre, prononcer ses dernières paroles:

\- Le One Piece existe!

Cette phrase sembla marquer une halte des hostilités, car tous semblaient choqués par la nouvelle. Law eut un sourire en coin avant de rentrer dans son sous-marin, donnant des ordres pour le rapprocher de l'endroit où se tenaient les trois frères et leurs alliés. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il fut surpris de voir Shanks, défendant un Capitaine de la Marine aux cheveux roses de l'amiral Akainu. Le Chirurgien de la Mort fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce dénouement. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Se tournant vers les frères, il leur cria:

\- Emmenez-le à bord! Je suis médecin!

Il parlait évidemment de Luffy, aussi fut-il surpris de voir arriver les trois frères, ainsi que Marco et Jinbei, qui avait d'une façon ou d'une autre échappé à l'amiral Sakazuki. Il ne laissa toute fois pas paraître son mécontentement et les laissa entrer tout les cinq. Il resta quelques temps accoudé au cadre de la porte, ignorant les supplications de Bepo qui voulait partir immédiatement. Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates sentait qu'il devait attendre, quelque chose le retenait. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit arriver Buggy, il ne fut pas surpris. Il le regarda lancer quelque chose dans sa direction. En l'attrapant, il se rendit compte que c'était un chapeau de paille. Son second se fit plus insistant, alors il se décida enfin à rentrer après un dernier regard sur le champ de bataille. Le sous-marin s'enfonça dans l'océan et échappa sans trop de difficultés à leurs poursuivants.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Amazone Lily

\- Ace! Rejoint mon équipage! Et toi aussi Sabo!, fit Luffy d'une voix plaintive. Ah, Marco, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux...

\- Merci, Luffy, mais Marco et moi allons rejoindre les autres pirates de Barbe Blanche, répondit Ace. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que d'autres pirates s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent nous voler nos propriétés juste parce que Oyaji est mort...

\- Pffff, c'est pas juste, dit le plus jeune d'une voix boudeuse. Et toi, Sabo?

\- Désolé petit frère, mais je dois retourner à l'Armée Révolutionnaire, ma mission en tant qu'espion dans la Marine est terminée... Tu veux que je transmette un message à ton père?, proposa le blond.

\- Nan, j'ai rien à lui dire, répondit le pirate au chapeau de paille avec désinvolture. Jinbei! Toi au moins, tu vas rejoindre mon équipage?

\- Hmm..., fit l'homme poisson. D'accord, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire avant. Je trouverai le moyen de te rejoindre, alors ne t'inquiètes pas!

\- Youpi! Un nouveau nakama!

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton équipage, où est-il?, demanda Sabo. On ne les a pas vu depuis qu'on a appris que Marco avait été emprisonné...

\- Je leur ai dit de laisser le bateau à Sabaody et de trouver un endroit où s'entraîner, répondit le plus jeune. Si nous voulons aller dans le Nouveau Monde dans deux ans, il faudra devenir plus forts! J'ai aussi appelé Shakky, elle a dit qu'elle connaissait l'endroit parfait pour s'entraîner pour chacun d'eux! Et aussi que Rayleigh était en route pour venir m'apprendre le Haki!

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu, ça m'étonne de toi, se moqua Ace. Tu va donc t'entraîner pendant deux ans?

\- Ouaip! Maintenant que je suis officiellement un pirate, je veux être sûr de pouvoir battre n'importe quel ennemis et devenir le Roi des Pirates!

\- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, rigola le plus vieux. Dans ce cas, on se reverra dans deux ans minimum! Mais je t'avertis, le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi!

Sur ce, Ace s'éloigna, accompagné de Marco. Sabo les regarda un instant, se surprenant à penser qu'ils formaient vraiment la paire. Il fit ensuite ses adieux à Luffy et prit aussi la peine de remercier Law pour les avoir sauver et soignés. Jinbei fut le dernier à partir, laissant les deux rookies seuls.

\- Nee, Law? Et toi, tu veux rejoindre mon équipage?

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews!**


	2. Version d'Ace

**Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire de suite, mais TheFanne a eu une tellement bonne idée que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire! Voici donc la version de Ace! Je ferai ensuite la version de Sabo et finirai avec la version de Luffy, qui devrait être plus longue!**

* * *

1515, Grand Line

Ace eut un sourire narquois en voyant disparaître à l'horizon l'île de Marineford. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il y était et il avait attendu patiemment le bon moment pour s'enfuir. Enfin, le moment était venu. Il rama afin de s'éloigner encore plus, car lorsque son grand-père réaliserait son absence il serait furieux et se lancerait aussitôt à sa poursuite. Il avait laissé un message à ses frères pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et avait profité de l'obscurité pour voler une barque, évitant soigneusement les gardes dont il avait étudié les trajets pendant des mois. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut certain d'être assez éloigné et s'allongea pour se reposer un peu. Il s'endormit sans même sans rendre compte et ne fut réveillé que par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il mangea une partie de la nourriture qu'il avait amenée avec lui et se remit à ramer jusqu'à atteindre une île. Il y accosta et amarra sa barque avant d'aller se promener en ville. Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, mais mangea dans un restaurant quand même, mettant la somme astronomique sur le compte de son grand-père. Ça lui apprendrait à le forcer à devenir un Marine. Seulement, en sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec une patrouille de Marines, dépêchés pour le ramener à Marineford. Cette première escapade fut bien courte pour le jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. De retour «à la maison», il fut accueilli par Garp, qui semblait de bien mauvaise humeur.

\- Ace, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?!, fit le vice-amiral après un bon coup de poing «d'amour» sur la tête de son petit-fils.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je ne t'avais pas averti, kso jiji…, répondit Ace.

\- Promet-moi de ne pas recommencer et on n'en parlera plus, d'accord?, tenta le grand père.

\- Jamais, cracha le jeune adolescent, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de poing.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix…, soupira Garp.

Il appela alors un jeune Marine et le chargea de surveiller Ace afin d'éviter qu'il ne parte encore, au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Le Marine acquiesça et se mit à suivre le jeune garçon absolument partout et tout le temps, c'était tout juste s'il ne prenaient pas leur douche ensemble! Cela causa bien évidemment l'hilarité de Luffy et Sabo, qui lui reprochèrent d'avoir voulu partir sans eux.

Trois ans plus tard, QG de la Marine

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne!, souffla Ace à ses deux frères alors qu'ils se glissaient dehors en catimini.

Il avait réussit à sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mettant des oreillers sous ses draps pour faire croire au Marine chargé de le surveillé qu'il était toujours dans son lit, avant d'aller rejoindre ses deux frères qui l'attendaient déjà dans un coin obscur du port, prêts à partir. Cette fois-ci, le brunet avait décidé de partir avec Luffy et Sabo et les trois avaient minutieusement préparé leur plan d'évasion, patientant trois ans pour endormir la méfiance de leur grand-père. Une fois au large, ils soupirèrent de soulagement et ramèrent à tour de rôle pendant que les autres se reposaient afin de mettre le plus de distance entre l'île et eux. Ils passèrent les deux premières îles sans s'y arrêter mais furent forcés de faire escale sur la troisième, Luffy ayant vidé leurs réserves de nourriture pendant qu'ils dormaient. Les trois se régalèrent aux frais de leur grand-père dans un petit bar, puis chipèrent suffisamment de nourriture pour deux semaines, prenant en compte le gouffre qu'était l'estomac du plus jeune. Leur petite embarcation étant trop étroite pour tout y entreposer, ils «empruntèrent» un bateau de pêche et reprirent leur route. À leur halte suivante, ils échappèrent de peu aux Marines chargés de les retrouver, se déguisant avec une grande cape, comme dans leur jeunesse. Après près de deux semaines d'escapade, ils commencèrent à se détendre. Sur une autre île, ils acceptèrent même l'invitation d'une vieille dame à partager son repas et même dormir une nuit. Seulement, une fois assoupis, des Marines débarquèrent et les emmenèrent à moitié endormis. Les trois jeunes réalisèrent que leur grand-père avait décidé de faire paraître des avis de recherche et la vieille dame les avait dénoncés. À leur arrivée au QG, Ace eut la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que désormais, les trois auraient un gardien et que celui-ci aurait à dormir dans la même chambre qu'eux. De plus, des barreaux furent rajoutés aux fenêtres, renforçant l'impression du jeune garçon d'être en prison. Le gardien désigné fut Smoker, son fruit du démon plutôt commode pour les attraper facilement. Enfin, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ils furent tous trois de corvée pour les trois mois suivants.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, Grand Line

Une fois de plus, Ace était partit. Il faut dire qu'une occasion en or s'était présentée à lui lorsque des Marines avaient ramené un fruit du démon confisqué à des pirates probablement maintenant à Impel Down. Le jeune garçon avait réussi à pénétrer dans la réserve où était gardé le fruit et l'avait aussitôt mangé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à prendre en feu tout de suite après, mais il était seul alors il n'avait pas attiré l'attention. Heureux de ses nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il prendrait le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser plus tard, il s'enfuit pour la troisième fois, mais sans ses frères. Il eut toutefois l'occasion de faire ses adieux à Luffy, qui décida de lui offrir en plus une diversion, lui permettant de partir sans attirer l'attention. Apprenant de ses erreurs, cette fois-ci il réussit à échapper à tous ses poursuivants potentiels et même à créer son propre équipage, les Spades. Il put même remercier Shanks, qui avait sauvé son petit frère des années plus tôt, et décida de frapper un grand coup en ayant l'intention de vaincre Barbe Blanche afin de prouver sa valeur en temps que pirate. Seulement, son plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu lorsqu'il croisa Jimbei, qu'il affronta pendant cinq jours avant de finalement se retrouver face à sa cible. Mais le Yonko le battit sans difficulté et l'emmena sur son navire. Son équipage tenta de le sauver, mais fut finalement emmené aussi. À bord du bateau de Barbe Blanche, Ace tenta plus d'une centaine de fois de le tuer, sans succès. Finalement, il finit par se résigner à le rejoindre et devint même commandant de la seconde division. Un jour, pourtant, il décida de révéler son lourd secret à celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son père.

\- Vraiment? Quelle surprise!, fit Barbe Blanche lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était le fils de Gold Roger. Alors c'était ça? Tu n'agis pas vraiment comme Roger, par contre.

\- Vous n'étiez pas ennemis?, demanda Ace. Tu ne vas pas me renvoyer?

\- Lorsque tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à dire, je pensais que ce serais plus important que ça, répondit le pirate. Qui étaient tes parents n'a pas d'importance. Tout le monde est un enfant des mers. Gurahaha!

\- Seulement, il y a autre chose…, fit le brunet une fois passé la surprise. J'ai été élevé par Garp à Marineford, donc techniquement je suis un Marine…

\- Et alors?, fit simplement Barbe Blanche. Qui es-tu, dans ton cœur?

\- Un pirate!, dit Ace sans hésiter.

\- Alors c'est réglé… Gurahahahaha!

Après cette conversation, il y eut un grand festin pour célébrer la promotion d'Ace comme commandant de la seconde division de l'équipage, durant lequel il s'endormit. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Seulement, cela attira l'attention des Marines, et la frustration de son grand-père…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième division, fut assassiné par Marshall D. Teach. Ace s'en voulut énormément, car Teach était dans sa division, et partit aussitôt à sa poursuite, malgré les réticences de Barbe Blanche et des autres membres d'équipage. Il passa de longues semaines à le chercher, suivant toutes les pistes qu'il pouvait trouver. Un jour, il se retrouva dans le royaume d'Alabasta, après avoir laissé un message pour son petit frère à Drum. Alors qu'il se promenait, il se fit aborder par un marchant.

\- Oh, anchan, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin! Est-ce la première fois que tu viens à Alabasta? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?, fit-il en lui tendant une pomme dorée. Jettes-y un coup d'œil! C'est une pomme d'or! Attends une minute! J'ai quelque chose à te dire en privé. J'ai trouvé cet extraordinaire trésor quand j'ai exploré d'anciennes ruines! Si tu mange un morceau de cette mystérieuse pomme d'or, tu pourras vivre pendant mille ans!

\- Désolé, mais vivre pendant mille ans ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Ace. Ce sera déjà bien si je survis à aujourd'hui.

À ces mots, il repartit sans accorder plus d'attention au marchand désemparé. Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta à un stand et, posant une photo de son petit frère qui était apparemment devenu corsaire pendant son absence, demanda à une vieille dame si elle l'avait vu. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas loin et se dit qu'il pouvait bien prendre une petite pause dans sa traque.

\- Hum? Monkey D. Luffy?, fit la vieille, attirant l'attention de quelques voyageurs non loin.

\- Il y a des chances pour qu'il soit dans cette ville, fit Ace. Je le cherche ici depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Hum, je ne l'ai jamais vu, continua la dame. Oh, oui, si vous cherchez quelqu'un, vous devriez vous rendre au restaurant qui se trouve un peu plus bas. Le patron est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

\- Merci, dit Ace en s'inclinant. Un restaurant, hein? Je commence à avoir faim de toute façon.

Il se dirigea donc dans la direction indiquée. Dans le restaurant, il commanda une tonne de plats, qu'il engouffra l'un après l'autre avant de tomber endormis, la tête dans l'assiette. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se contenta de s'essuyer son visage plein de nourriture, sans même se rendre compte de la réaction de tous les autres présents, ni du fait que la «serviette» utilisée était la robe d'une jeune femme.

\- Merde… Je me suis endormi, fit-il simplement avant de recommencer à manger.

\- Imp… Impossible!, intervint un homme près de lui. En plein milieu d'un repas et d'une conversation?!

\- Et il continue son repas comme si de rien était…, continua un autre homme.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?, demanda alors le brunet.

\- NOUS NOUS INQUIÉTONS POUR TOI!, hurlèrent en chœur les trois hommes les plus près de lui.

\- Vous avez engagé des comiques ou un truc dans le genre?, continua le pirate en s'adressant au patron.

\- Eh bien, non…, répondit celui-ci. Mais si vous allez bien, j'en suis heureux.

Tout de suite après, Ace se rendormit, se qui fâcha les autres présents. La foule qui s'était attroupée en pensant qu'il était mort se dispersa rapidement et le jeune homme put terminer son repas tranquillement. Après, il demanda au patron des informations sur Luffy, sortant à nouveau la photo.

\- Je suppose que manger en public ne te pose aucun problème, intervint soudain une voix derrière lui. Portgas D. Ace. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'attirer dans ce pays?

\- Je suis à la recherche… de mon petit frère, répondit l'interpelé en se retournant. Ça faisait longtemps, Smoker… Mais si tu es là j'imagine que lui aussi? Ou bien as-tu été réaffecté?

\- Je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups et ramener deux imbéciles au QG, fit le Marine. Garp-san sera sûrement content de te revoir après ta longue absence…

\- Alors? Que devrais-je faire?, demanda Ace avec un sourire narquois.

\- Reste assis et laisse-moi t'arrêter, répondit Smoker.

\- Rejeté. Ça ne me dit pas, nargua le brunet.

\- Eh bien, je m'y attendait, fit le colonel. De toute façon, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es pas sous ma garde et ta tête ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

\- Alors laisse moi partir, conclut Ace.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça… Car je suis de la Marine… et malgré tout ce que ton grand-père pourra dire, tu es un pirate…

\- Quelle raison idiote…, sourit le jeune garçon. Nous allons donc nous amuser un peu. Non?

Son adversaire avait déjà activé son fruit du démon alors qu'Ace restait nonchalamment accoudé au comptoir, lorsque une voix lointaine se fit entendre. Tout de suite après, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un percuta Smoker, qui fonça à son tour dans le pirate, les envoyant tout les deux défoncer les murs de plusieurs maisons. Cela eut pour effet de mettre le brunet en rogne. Il se releva des débris, jurant contre celui qui avait fait ça.

\- Connard… Mais qui c'était? Bordel…! C'est quoi cette idée?, ragea-t-il en revenant vers le restaurant les poings serrés. Me faire ça à moi… Ah, fit-il soudain en remarquant une famille, acceptez mes excuses pour avoir interrompu votre repas. Qui est cet imbécile préhistorique qui a fait ça?, continua-t-il. Bordel!

En le voyant approcher, les clients du restaurant s'enfuirent, à l'exception d'un seul qui continua à manger sans même le remarquer. Mais Ace le reconnut et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Lu…, commença-t-il. Hey, Lu…!

Il fut interrompu par Smoker, qui lui écrasa la tête au sol au passage. Celui-ci hurla, visiblement furieux.

\- MUGIWARA!

Lorsqu'Ace se releva, il n'y avait plus personne. Il partit aussitôt, car c'était bien son jeune frère qu'il avait aperçu. Il semblerait que Smoker était toujours chargé de le surveiller, malgré toutes ces années et son nouveau statut. Il réussit à les retrouver assez vite, car il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets… Juste comme le Marine allait mettre la main sur Luffy, Ace s'interposa. Il laissa à son frère l'occasion de s'échapper, même si techniquement celui-ci était du même côté que Smoker. Le combat avec le colonel ne menant à rien, il profita de la fumée dégagée pour s'éclipser et rejoindre Luffy. Après avoir rencontré son équipage et donné une vivre card à son jeune frère, il continua sa route pour rattraper celui qui se faisait désormais appeler Barbe Noire. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de le trouver qu'il fut prit dans une embuscade de la Marine et capturé. Le commandant du navire sur lequel il était retenu, le colonel Bertrand, commença par se diriger vers Impel Down, avisant ses supérieurs de la capture du célèbre commandant de Barbe Blanche. Seulement, le vice-amiral Garp insista pour qu'il l'emmène plutôt à Marineford, surprenant le Marine, qui dût toutefois obéir.

Arrivé à destination, Ace fut accueillit par Sabo, le seul qui était revenu volontairement après sa dernière escapade. Il serra son frère dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps. Seulement, Smoker, qui avait reçut une promotion mais qui était toujours chargé de la garde de leur turbulent jeune frère, était présent aussi, et pas de très bonne humeur. À la surprise de tous, le bateau de celui-ci arriva peu après. Luffy fut ravi de revoir ses frères, et se propulsa dans leurs bras, les faisant tomber par terre. Le Marine qui avait ramené Ace intervint alors, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Contre-amiral Smoker, fit l'homme aussi poliment que possible, je suis le colonel Bertrand. Nous avons intercepté ce pirate de Barbe Blanche et étions en route pour Impel Down, mais un ordre a été émis pour plutôt le conduire ici. On m'a demandé de vous confier la charge de Hiken no Ace et de s'assurer que celui-ci ne quitterait pas la base avant qu'un ordre contraire soit donné.

\- Merci colonel, soupira Smoker. Vous pouvez disposer.

Garp arriva peu après le départ du colonel. Celui-ci réprimanda Ace, pas content dut tout qu'il soit devenu pirate, puis gronda aussi Luffy pour les problèmes causés à Enies Loby. Le grand frère fut présenté aux nouveaux membres d'équipages du chapeau de paille, car il y en avait plusieurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu. D'ailleurs, même son bateau avait changé, passant d'un mouton à un soleil souriant - pardon, un lion. Mais le grand-père exposa rapidement la raison de sa venue, il avait une annonce importante à leur faire et il savait que le plus vieux serait vraiment furieux.

\- Les garçons, fit-il avec un air sérieux, une guerre se prépare. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Barbe Noire est devenu un Shishibukai.

Ace serra les poings. Cet ignoble personnage, un Shishibukai?! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le vice-amiral continua, et c'était la partie la plus délicate.

\- Il a été nommé à ce poste car il a livré à la Marine un pirate de grande renommé, que tu connais sans doute, Ace. Marco le Phénix, commandant de la Première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci a livré combat avec Barbe Noire à propos d'une histoire de vengeance, je ne connais pas les détails, mais visiblement, il a perdu. Marco a été conduit à Impel Down et sera exécuté dans quelques jours ici même, à Marineford.

Le brunet, à la seconde où le nom de Marco avait été prononcé, avait brusquement réagit. Pourtant, lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle de l'exécution il figea complètement, livide. C'était impossible. Pas Marco. Tout mais pas lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il affronté? Ace avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait… Il avait l'impression que son monde s'était écroulé à cette annonce. Sabo sembla troublé par sa réaction et s'empressa de le réconforter. Leur grand-père demanda au blond de conduire Ace à sa chambre, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, le brun alla retrouver son plus jeune frère et au matin, tout deux avaient disparu. Peu après, six jours avant l'exécution, les deux étaient sur Amazone Lily. Le plus vieux n'avait pas vraiment compris comment son frère avait rencontré la Shishibukai Boa Hancock, reconnue pour détester les hommes, et encore moins comment il avait réussi à la convaincre de l'emmener à Impel Down pour libérer Marco. Seulement, celle-ci ne semblait vouloir accepter que Luffy, aussi Ace fut-il forcé de retourner à Marineford, laissant à son petit frère la dangereuse mission de libérer Marco.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Marineford

En voyant Marco monter sur la plateforme d'exécution, le sang d'Ace ne fit qu'un tour. Où était Luffy? Que s'était-il passé à Impel Down? Le phénix semblait mal en point et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Jusque comme il allait attirer son attention, quelqu'un le tira vers l'arrière, hors de vue de la plateforme. En se retournant, il fut surpris de voir le vice-amiral Dalmatian. Celui-ci tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, mais Ace ne put dire ce que c'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fit le brunet, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce n'est pas tant ce que je veux autant que ce que TU veux, répondit l'hybride. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te retourner contre nous pendant le combat, n'est-ce pas?

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde, clébard?, répondit le pirate d'un ton agressif.

\- Moi? Rien, rien du tout. Seulement… Un petit oiseau m'a dit qu'un dénommé Sabo - tu le connais, n'est-ce pas? - était en fait un espion pour le compte de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Ce serait vraiment dommage si ce petit oiseau venait à diffuser cette information, n'est-ce pas?

\- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux?!, gronda Ace, cette fois-ci un peu inquiet.

\- Simplement m'assurer de ta fidélité envers la Marine, répondit le vice-amiral. Tiens, enfile ça.

Il lui tendit le paquet qu'il tenait. Ace l'ouvrit et y découvrit un uniforme de la Marine. Il regarda le vice-amiral, puis l'habit, et hésita. Devait-il sacrifier son honneur de pirate et trahir ses amis, trahir _Marco_? Ou risquer la vie de son frère, Sabo? Puis il se ravisa. Porter l'uniforme ne voulait rien dire. Ses nakamas pourraient penser ce qu'ils voudraient, mais jamais il n'abandonnerait son frère. Sa famille était ce qu'il avait de plus important, et même s'il considérait ses nakamas comme sa famille, Sabo restait spécial. Mais Marco aussi était spécial, et il ne l'abandonnerait pas non plus. Décidé, il prit le manteau et le posa sur ses épaules, sans pour autant l'enfiler.

\- Satisfait?, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Très, répondit Dalmatian. Mais surveille quand même tes actions lors des combats à venir…

Sur ce, le vice-amiral s'éloigna, laissant Ace seul avec ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait pour ses frères. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à Luffy et Sabo ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour Marco, car si celui-ci venait à mourir, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Le cœur lourd, il retourna à sa place. Évidemment, c'est à ce moment-là que le phénix le remarqua. Leurs regard se croisèrent, et Ace put voir à quel point le commandant de la première division semblait surpris, et blessé. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui parler de sa vie dans la Marine, et aujourd'hui il le regrettait. Sabo vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés, et le brunet lui demanda pourquoi il lui avait caché le fait qu'il était dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Ils discutèrent un peu, et le blond s'inquiéta lorsqu'il apprit que leur jeune frère était allé seul à Impel Down. Mais il rassura son frère et lui conseilla d'aller voir le prisonnier, qui les dévisageait depuis un bon moment. Ace suivit son conseil et demanda à leur grand-père la permission de lui parler. Voyant les yeux suppliants de son petit-fils adopté et surpris par son habillement, celui-ci la lui accorda. Ace monta donc sur la plateforme où le pirate de Barbe Blanche était enchaîné avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans savoir quoi dire pour commencer. Ce fut donc l'aîné qui amorça la conversation.

\- Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Habillé comme ça? Et qui était ce garçon avec qui tu discutais?, demanda-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Le garçon s'appelle Sabo, c'est mon frère. Pas le plus jeune dont je t'avais parlé, mais l'autre. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici… Je fais partie de la Marine.

Voyant le regard surpris et plein d'incompréhension que le Phénix lui lançait, Ace soupira avant d'enchaîner, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en direction du vice-amiral Dalmatian.

\- Enfin, techniquement. Mon grand-père adoptif, le vice-amiral Garp, nous a emmené ici de force lorsque nous étions jeunes, mes frères et moi. Évidemment, on ne voulait pas, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Je me suis sauvé plusieurs fois, et mes frères aussi, et c'est pendant une de ces escapades que je vous ai rencontré. Au début, je pensais vaincre Père pour prouver à ces idiots de la Marine qu'ils n'avaient pas à me dire quoi faire, et tu sais pour le reste. Finalement, un navire m'a retrouvé et m'a ramené ici, contre mon gré évidemment.

\- Je vois, fit Marco, mais ça n'explique pas ton manteau?

\- Une menace de la part du clébard que tu peux voir là-bas. Si je ne le fais pas, il va dénoncer mon frère, ce qui signerait son arrêt de mort…

\- Te voilà placé devant un choix bien difficile. Tes amis ou ta famille…

\- Tu sais bien que je vous considère tous comme ma famille, soupira le brun. C'est plutôt à savoir qui je sauve, de toi ou mon frère…

\- Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, dit le blond. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que Père va venir me sauver. Et toi aussi, par la même occasion…

\- Merci Marco. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais faire quand tout va commencer…

\- On verra à se moment là, d'accord?

\- Oui, fit le plus jeune avant de commencer à se lever, voyant le regard que son grand-père lui faisait.

Toutefois, avant de se relever complètement, Ace s'arrêta, semblant avoir une idée. Il se pencha doucement vers Marco et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner comme si de rien était, ignorant les regards choqués de tous ceux qui l'avaient vu faire. Puis, alors qu'il descendait de la plateforme et que l'amiral en chef Sengoku y montait, il se rappela que la scène était filmée par des dizaines de den den mushis et retransmise en direct partout dans le monde. Il rougit alors furieusement et partit rejoindre Sabo avant d'essayer de ne plus se faire remarquer, mais au fond de lui il était satisfait et ne regrettait nullement son geste. La guerre commença peu après, lui permettant de se faire un peu oublier. Lorsque Barbe Blanche annonça son intention de le ramener aussi, Ace en fut ému. Luffy arriva aussi, s'excusant d'avoir échoué, mais Ace était trop heureux de voir qu'il allait bien pour lui en vouloir. Seulement, ce qui se produisit ensuite le prit complètement au dépourvu. Sengoku, empoignant un interphone, annonça avoir une nouvelle à faire, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

\- L'information concernant l'exécution du comandant de la première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Marco le Phénix, était incomplète. Il n'y aura pas une, mais quatre exécutions ici aujourd'hui!

Le brunet figea, interloqué. Quatre? Mais de quoi parlait-il? Il jeta un regard vers son grand-père, qui semblait aussi surpris que lui. Sengoku enchaîna.

\- Les trois autres personnes à être exécutées sont des figures clés de cette ère de piraterie. Nous n'avons pas fait cette annonce plus tôt car il nous était impossible de les emprisonner et ils ne seraient pas ici en ce moment, parmi nous. Le premier est le fils légitime du légendaire Roi des pirates Gol D. Roger et le Comandant de la seconde division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace!

Alors que des murmures troublés se répandaient dans l'assistance, Ace resta bouche bée. L'information mit un certain temps à atteindre son cerveau, et enfin il se leva, faisant tomber le manteau de ses épaules. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sengoku avait obtenu cette information, ni pourquoi il la répandait maintenant. Si il le savait déjà, alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps? Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion que l'amiral en chef continuait.

\- Le deuxième est un Comandant de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et considéré comme le numéro 2 de celle-ci, en plus d'être le frère adoptif de Hiken no Ace, Sabo!

Ace serra les poings. Qu'on s'attaque à lui, il pouvait le comprendre, mais personne ne touchait à sa famille! Il vit Sabo se lever à son tour et le regarder. Le brunet tourna la tête et aperçut le regard satisfait de Dalmatian. Le vice-amiral l'avait manipulé. Luffy, quand à lui, semblait complètement perdu. Finalement, Sengoku acheva.

\- Le dernier et non le moindre est le plus jeune frère de cette triade de démons, le fils du chef des révolutionnaires Monkey D. Dragon et le petit-fils du héros de la Marine Monkey D. Garp, le corsaire Monkey D. Luffy!

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Ace était furieux. Son petit frère, condamné à mort!? Jamais il ne laisserait la Marine faire, et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Le pirate n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir que Sabo était tout aussi enragé que lui. Ils regardèrent leur grand-père demander des explications et, visiblement insatisfait de la réponse de son supérieur, lui sauter à la gorge. Il profita de la stupeur générale pour grimper sur la plateforme afin de libérer Marco, mais il n'avait pas la clé. Luffy, après bien des difficultés, réussit à le rejoindre et lui tendit une clé de cire, fabriquée par un de ses compagnons d'évasion de la prison. Sabo arriva alors qu'il libérait le phénix. La plateforme fut détruite par le combat entre les deux légendes de la Marine et ils se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner, la zone étant très dangereuse. Soudain, Akainu s'interposa dans leur fuite et attaqua directement Marco. Ace fonça et s'intercala entre les deux, face au blond. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, attendant un coup qui ne vint jamais. Sabo et Luffy se dressèrent à ses côtés, et Garp arrêta momentanément son combat pour empêcher le poing de magma d'atteindre sa cible. Jimbei les rejoignit et Ace en profita pour prendre Marco afin l'éloigner des combats, Sabo et Luffy allant prêter main forte à l'homme poisson. Toutefois, Luffy se fit grièvement blesser par l'amiral sous les yeux horrifiés de ses frères et alliés. Sabo le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour l'emmener plus loin, laissant l'ex-Shishibukai seul contre Sakazuki. Ils rejoignirent leur frère, protégés discrètement par Smoker et un gamin aux cheveux roses qu'Ace ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient tellement pris par leurs combats et soucieux de protéger les blessés qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'arrivée de Barbe Noire, ni le fait que celui-ci s'attaqua à son ancien capitaine. Ils ne réalisèrent ce qui se passait que lorsque Barbe Blanche, un énorme trou dans le ventre, prononça ses dernières paroles.

\- Le One Piece existe!

Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que l'homme était mort, Ace et Marco pleurèrent, tout comme leurs compagnons. Luffy était sans connaissance, aussi ne remarqua-t-il pas l'arrivée de Shanks, qui mit officiellement fin à la guerre. Ace aperçut soudain un sous-marin jaune émerger près de l'endroit où ils étaient, et un jeune homme au teint hâlé et des tatouages en sortir et les héler.

\- Emmenez-le à bord! Je suis médecin!

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait référence à Luffy, mais il s'assura que Marco et Sabo les accompagnaient à bord, ainsi que Jimbei, fortement blessé mais vivant. Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine, les laissa entrer tous les cinq mais ne les suivit pas tout de suite à l'intérieur. Le petit groupe fut aussitôt conduit à l'infirmerie par un membre d'équipage. Peu après, leur sauveur réapparut, tenant en main le chapeau de paille que Luffy avait perdu en cours de route. Ace le remercia avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, épuisé.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Amazone Lily

Lorsque Luffy lui proposa de rejoindre son équipage, Ace fut tenté d'accepter, mais en jetant un regard à Marco, il décida de décliner l'offre. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé, et puis l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, privé de capitaine, avait besoin de tout le soutien possible. Il fit donc ses adieux à ses frères et remercia une dernière fois Trafalgar Law de les avoir sauvé, puis partit. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le phénix se tourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr?, demanda-t-il. C'est quand même ton frère…

\- Absolument certain, répondit le brunet en souriant. De toute façon, je sais que je vais le revoir.

\- Vraiment?, demanda le blond.

\- Ouaip, confirma son compagnon. Je peux le sentir. Au fait, Marco…

\- Oui?

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie.

\- Moi aussi Ace… Mais je suis surtout heureux que TU sois en vie…

Ace sourit à ses mots. Il avait un jour demandé à son grand-père si c'était une bonne chose qu'il était vivant, et aujourd'hui la réponse lui apparaissait clairement dans les yeux du blond.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! J'ai réalisé par après que dans le premier chapitre j'écrivais Jinbei alors qu'ici j'ai écris Jimbei… Mais bon, je sais pas lequel est correct, alors j'ai décidé de le laisser comme ça! À bientôt pour la version de Sabo! (Puis celle de Luffy). Je vais garder le statut de complété, car je ne sais pas encore quand je vais écrire la suite... Si vous avez des commentaire ou d'autres bonnes idées, n'hésitez pas à laisser de Reviews!**


	3. Version de Sabo

**Voilà le chapitre de Sabo! Je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre de Luffy, alors ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps...**

* * *

1515, Marineford

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Sabo sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Il était, avec ses frères, coincé depuis environ trois ans dans ce repaire de marines, et même s'il n'était vraiment pas content d'être là il devait admettre que ce n'était pas aussi pire qu'avec les nobles. Ici, au moins, il comptait aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il regarda Luffy, endormi dans son lit à quelque pas du sien, et sourit avec tendresse. Se tournant vers le lit qu'occupait Ace, il remarqua immédiatement que le jeune garçon n'y était pas. Il se redressa, en état d'alerte. Il aurait probablement pensé qu'il s'était levé plus tôt, si la lettre posée sur l'oreiller n'indiquait pas autre chose. Jurant, il réveilla Luffy et prit la lettre pour la lire.

 _Sabo. Luffy. Je suis un peu inquiet à l'idée de vous laisser seuls avec le kso jiji, mais je sais que vous irez bien. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, les gars, mais quand vous lirez cette lettre, j'aurai déjà pris la mer. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai décidé de prendre la mer avant vous. Ma destination n'est pas ici, évidemment, mais ailleurs. Je vais devenir fort et je deviendrai un pirate! Une fois que nous, les trois frères, serons devenus des pirates libres, nous nous retrouverons. Quelque part, sur cette grande et libre mer! C'est sûr, ça arrivera un jour! Au fait, Sabo. Je me suis renseigné. Je suis né le 1_ _er_ _janvier. Alors, qui est le grand frère, maintenant? Deux grand frère et un frère cadet. Ça peut paraître bizarre mais notre lien fraternel est mon trésor. Je sais maintenant que la famille, ce n'est pas une question de sang. Vous êtes ma seule famille, avec jiji à la limite, et_ cet _homme n'a aucune importance. Je prouverai au monde entier que je ne suis pas_ son _fils, mais juste moi! Je ne laisserai personne me dire quoi faire, surtout pas des marines! Luffy est encore un pleurnicheur, mais il reste notre petit frère, alors je te le confie!_

Sabo serra la lettre entre ses poings tremblants. Ce crétin était parti sans eux, et disait ensuite que leur lien était son trésor? Dire que le blond était furieux serait un euphémisme. Il se retenait pour ne pas hurler de rage et tout détruire pour ne pas alerter ce vieux fou de Garp. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire, laisser à Ace le plus de temps possible pour s'enfuir. Au fond de lui, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. S'il avait été retrouvé par son «père», il aurait probablement réagit de la même façon. Même la lettre aurait probablement été semblable. Mais ça n'excusait pas le geste de son frère. Ils auraient pu s'enfuir tous les trois, ensemble.

\- Sabo?, fit alors Luffy, la voix tremblante. Ace est parti sans nous?

\- Ou… Ouais, répondit le blond en essayant de trouver des mots réconfortant avant que le plus jeune ne se mette à pleurer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne nous a pas oublié. Tu peux être sûr qu'on le reverra, tôt ou tard.

\- Promis?, fit le brun en reniflant.

\- Oui, Luffy. Promis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Garp ayant découvert la fuite de son petit-fils adoptif, envoya aussitôt une patrouille sur les îles environnantes et il fallut peu de temps avant que l'une d'entre elle revienne avec Ace. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'un marine avait été assigné pour le garder, les deux frères laissés derrière se roulèrent par terre de rire, surtout en voyant l'air frustré du plus vieux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle!, grogna Ace.

\- Oui ce l'est!, rigola Luffy, toujours hilare.

\- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir partir sans nous, fit Sabo en se calmant. La prochaine fois, préviens-nous et nous partirons tous ensemble, d'accord? Nous sommes frères après tout.

\- C'est vrai, ça!, geignit le plus jeune. Méchant Ace! Je pensais que tu nous avais abandonné!

Ace finit par s'excuser et promettre qu'ils partiraient ensemble la prochaine fois. Ayant entendu ce qu'il voulait, Sabo fut satisfait et lui offrit un grand sourire dévoilant sa dent manquante. Il se mit alors à taquiner Ace sur le marine qui lui servait de nounou. Le soir venu, profitant que la «nounou», était endormi, ils commencèrent déjà à faire des plans, mais attendirent longtemps avant de tenter une évasion.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, Marineford

Le plan était en œuvre. Sabo avait pensé à tous les détails, des oreillers sous les draps aux rondes des gardes. Ils restèrent en alerte maximale jusqu'à ce que l'île disparaisse à l'horizon. Chacun pris les rames à tour de rôle, laissant les autres se reposer, afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible. Seulement, Sabo avait sous-estimé l'appétit de Luffy, qui dévora l'entièreté des réserves de nourriture pendant que les plus vieux dormaient. Ils avaient déjà passé deux îles, aussi le blond jugea qu'il était sécuritaire de s'arrêter à la suivante. Ils mangèrent aux frais de leur grand-père dans un bar et refirent des réserves pour deux semaines, cette fois-ci en prenant en compte le trou noir qui servait d'estomac au plus jeune. Ils manquèrent de se faire attraper à leur halte suivante, mais cela ne les découragea nullement. Leur erreur fut de commencer à baisser leur garde après deux semaines d'escapade. Ils acceptèrent l'hospitalité d'une vieille dame qui s'empressa de les dénoncer à la Marine. À leur retour à la base, leur grand-père leur fit un énorme sermon, avec beaucoup de «poings d'amour» en prime. À leur plus grand découragement, ils apprirent que la «nounou» dormirait désormais dans la même chambre qu'eux, sans compter les barreaux aux fenêtres. Sabo eut l'impression d'être redevenu un oiseau en cage, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa volonté de s'enfuir. Il voulait être libre et il le serait, et ses frères aussi. Seulement, le nouveau gardien avait un fruit du démon, ce qui diminuait encore plus les chances de s'enfuir. Il se moqua un peu de lui, puisque son nom correspondait aussi bien avec sa capacité. Non mais sérieusement, il s'appelait Smoker, il fumait comme une cheminée (deux cigares en même temps, il y a de quoi impressionner!) et possédait le fruit de la fumée. Luffy le surnomma aussitôt «Kemuri», et ses frères suivirent en réalisant que cela l'agaçait. En punition pour leur escapade, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ils durent faire le double de leurs corvées habituelles pendant trois mois. Au moins, leur entraînement intensif se poursuivait.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, Marineford

Maintenant âgé de 18 ans, Sabo avait officiellement intégré la Marine l'année précédente, tout comme Ace. Seulement, Ace avait réussi à s'enfuir quelque jours plus tôt en volant un fruit du démon, laissant encore ses frères derrière. Au moins, cette-fois, il avait eu la décence de faire ses adieux en personne. Sabo recevait souvent des rapports, à sa demande, sur l'équipage des Spades, que son frère avait créé. Apparemment, le plus vieux avait même réussi à rencontrer Shanks, l'idole de Luffy, sans doute pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de l'idiot qui leur servait de petit frère. Regardant en souriant celui-ci s'entraîner avec Smoker, ou plutôt se faire battre sans problème par le Marine, il songea que le temps était venu pour lui aussi. Ayant tout prévu, il alla voir Garp pour lui demander une mission en solo. Celui-ci ne se méfia même pas des motifs derrière cette demande et la lui accorda aussitôt. Sabo, son tuyau dans le dos, cacha dans un sac ses véritables habits, ayant l'intention de détruire son uniforme une fois au large, puis fit ses adieux à Luffy, qui était le seul à savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Smoker sembla se douter de quelque chose, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, n'étant désormais responsable que du plus jeune. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs confié à Sabo qu'il s'enfuirait sitôt qu'il aurait dix-sept ans.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sabo arriva sur l'île où il devait accomplir sa «mission». Il y avait apparemment sur cette île une cellule des révolutionnaires, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il avait pensé vouloir devenir un pirate, au départ, mais en voyant les actions posées par les révolutionnaires il avait tout de suite su qu'il serait mieux avec eux. Il partageait leurs mêmes idéaux et leur même haine envers les nobles. Il se cacha dans une ruelle pour se changer, revêtant des vêtements semblables à ceux qu'il portait lorsqu'il était encore sur l'île de Dawn. Enfonçant son haut de forme sur sa tête, il sourit, se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ces habits que dans l'uniforme inconfortable de la Marine. Même s'il détestait les nobles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'habiller comme eux, même si c'était plus par défiance que par attachement. Toutefois, en sortant de la ruelle, il fut attaqué par surprise et assommé. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de son assaillant que sa vision se troublait et devenait noire.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, attaché à une chaise dans un lieu inconnu. Il grogna alors que sa tête l'élançait là où il avait reçu le coup. Il avisa son chapeau posé un peu plus loin sur une table, à côté de son arme. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une porte s'ouvre et que deux figures ne s'avancent, cachés par des capes et la pénombre environnante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquait dans le coin, marine?, fit le plus grand. Et pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton uniforme? Ne me dis pas que tu as reçu la mission de t'infiltrer parmi les révolutionnaires…

\- Non, je devais simplement confirmer votre présence et, si possible, découvrir pourquoi vous étiez là, répondit sincèrement Sabo. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Cette mission en solo était juste une excuse pour m'enfuir loin du QG de la Marine… Vous savez à quel point c'est pénible, de vivre là-bas? Surtout depuis qu'un certain idiot a eu la brillante idée de mettre des barreaux à nos fenêtres. Même quand j'ai eu ma propre chambre, il y en avait quand même! Au moins, je n'avais plus de nounou… Je plains mon petit frère, coincé avec Smokey…

\- Tu parles beaucoup, fit la seconde figure, visiblement une femme. Mais tu dis n'importe quoi. Qui mettrait des barreaux à la fenêtre d'un marine?

\- Garp, répondit simplement Sabo.

\- J'avoue que le vice-amiral est reconnu pour son excentricité…, reconnu la femme. Il y a quelques années, il a même fait des avis de recherche pour trois gamins… Aucune explication de pourquoi, seulement qu'ils devaient être vivants et non blessés.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il a mis des barreaux à nos fenêtres, grogna le blond. Et nous a assigné un utilisateur du fruit du démon pour nous surveiller… Mon frère aîné a réussi à s'enfuir il y a quelques temps, et du moment que vous ne me livrez pas aux marines, on peut dire que j'ai réussi aussi…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que tu n'as pas inventé tout ça?, fit l'homme.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait allusion à nos avis de recherche. Je m'appelle Sabo, petit-fils adoptif forcé de Garp. Je déteste la Marine et j'ai été forcé à la rejoindre par ce «charmant» vieillard, tout comme mes frères. Je déteste aussi le Gouvernement Mondial et les nobles autant que vous, si ce n'est plus.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses les détester autant que nous, gronda l'homme. Pas lorsqu'on sait ce qu'ils font avec les esclaves…

\- Parce que vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, de se sentir prisonnier?!, s'exclama Sabo. S'il est vrai que je ne peux pas considérer ce que ça fait d'être un esclave, ça ne veux pas pour autant dire que j'ai été libre! _Toute ma vie_ j'ai vécu comme dans une prison! D'abord dans ma famille, où je n'étais qu'un outil pour les rendre plus riche! Puis je me suis enfui et j'ai vécu seul dans une décharge avant de rencontrer mon frère, qui était aussi seul au monde que moi! Et lorsque notre petit frère s'est rajouté, on a enfin eu un peu d'espoir! L'espoir d'être enfin libre, un jour, de prendre la mer et devenir pirates! Puis il y a eu l'incendie, et Garp qui est venu nous chercher tout de suite après! Pendant _huit ans_ j'ai attendu, essayant sans succès de m'enfuir! Seul avec mes frères dans un repère de Marines, que nous considérons comme des ennemis! À notre seule tentative d'évasion tous les trois, ils ont mis des _barreaux_ à nos fenêtre et un _gardien_ pour nous surveiller! Alors ne me dites pas que je ne déteste pas assez les nobles et le gouvernement! Ils ont fait de ma vie un _enfer_ , et je n'aurais probablement pas eu la force de vivre si je n'avais pas eu mes frères à mes côtés! J'ai honte! J'ai honte d'être né noble, et depuis un an que je porte l'uniforme de la Marine, il ne se passe pas une journée où je n'ai pas envie de le brûler!

Sabo avait crié à la fin, et s'arrêta en tremblant, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il avait enfin pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les deux autres le regardaient en silence, décelant la sincérité dans sa voix. L'atmosphère était lourde dans la pièce, lorsqu'une troisième voix se fit entendre, plus grave et mature que les autres.

\- «Ceux qui ont provoqué cet incendie… C'est la royauté et les nobles… C'est la vérité… Cette ville dégage une odeur encore plus mauvaise que le Grey Terminal. Les habitants sentent la pourriture. Si je reste ici… Je ne serai jamais libre. J'ai honte d'être né noble!»

\- Comment…, s'étrangla Sabo en reconnaissant ses mots.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas encore le pouvoir de changer cette ville, jeune homme. Mais comme promis, je n'ai pas oublié tes mots. Bienvenue dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire!

Les deux autres figures protestèrent, mais l'homme les fit taire d'un regard avant de détacher le blond. Celui-ci reconnu aussitôt le tatouage et s'inclina profondément devant l'homme.

\- Merci…, fit-il. Merci pour ce jour-là aussi… Je m'appelle Sabo, et je jure sur ma tête et celle de mes frères de vous être loyal à jamais!

\- Je m'appelle Dragon, le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et voici Hack et Koala. Tu as été élevé par le vice-amiral Garp avec tes frères, n'est-ce pas?, continua l'homme. Tu veux bien m'en parler?

C'est ainsi que Sabo rejoignit la révolution, au grand désespoir dudit vice-amiral. Au cours des mois, le blond monta rapidement en grade et continua de suivre les aventures d'Ace, maintenant commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche. Enfin, avec Bartolomew Kuma, il reçu l'ordre d'infiltrer la Marine, son compagnon en tant que Shishibukai et lui-même en réintégrant son poste. Il avait toujours caché au monde son identité, alors personne à Marineford ne devrait savoir pour son lien avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il revint plusieurs mois avant le retour forcé d'Ace et fut heureux de revoir Luffy, qui était entre temps devenu Capitaine de la Marine. Lui-même étant Commandant avant sa disparition, son petit-frère n'arrêta pas de se vanter d'avoir un grade plus élevé. Sabo régla ce problème en devenant Commodore, prouvant sa nouvelle force provenant de son entraînement avec Dragon. Il ne cessa toutefois pas d'envoyer des rapports aux révolutionnaires tout en accomplissant ses devoirs de marine. Lorsque Luffy atteignit son dix-septième anniversaire, il garda sa parole et s'enfuit pour de bon. Car oui, il y avait quand même eu de nombreuses tentatives avant, mais toutes s'étaient soldées par un échec à cause de Smoker. Cette fois-là, Sabo avait accepté de distraire l'homme pour donner à son frère une chance de réaliser son rêve. L'homme lui en voulu d'ailleurs un bon moment. Luffy fut toutefois retrouvé et ramené après avoir causé la pagaille dans une base de la Marine dans East Blue. C'est ainsi que Sabo rencontra Coby, qui devait rapidement devenir un disciple de Garp, ainsi que Zoro, qui ne savait vraisemblablement pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué en acceptant d'être sous les ordres de Luffy. Sabo fut toutefois surpris lorsque Garp annonça que le plus jeune pouvait devenir Corsaire.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas eu le droit de devenir Corsaire, moi?, bouda le blond. Et Ace? Je parie que ça nous aurais évité bien des problèmes…

\- Tu veux devenir Corsaire?, demanda le vice-amiral.

\- Non, je suis bien en Commodore, répondit Sabo en songeant à son porte de révolutionnaire.

\- Hé bien voilà, fit le vieil homme. Et on a envoyé une lettre pour le proposer à Ace, mais il a aussi refusé.

Luffy repartit aussitôt en East Blue pour continuer ses aventures pendant que Sabo restait à surveiller les mouvements de la Marine pour transmettre les informations importantes aux révolutionnaires. Il voyait toujours souvent Kuma, qui avait accepté de donner son corps à Vegapunk qui le transformait petit à petit en cyborg.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard

Sabo vit avec surprise Ace descendre en maugréant du dernier navire amarré au port. Aux dernières nouvelles, Luffy l'avait croisé en Alabasta.

\- Ace! Tu es enfin de retour! Mais où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps?, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Son frère sourit en lui sautant dans les bras avant de le saluer convenablement, tout comme Smoker qui n'était jamais bien loin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le bateau de Luffy arrive lui aussi, celui-ci débarquant de manière tout aussi excentrique qu'à son habitude. Les retrouvailles furent mouvementées, mais Sabo était tellement content de revoir ses deux frères que cela ne le dérangea nullement.

\- Au fait, Sabo, fit soudain Luffy. Tu sais quoi? Apparemment, j'ai rencontré mon père! Je ne savais pas que c'était lui au début, c'est ji-chan qui me l'a dit à Water Seven. Il s'appelle Dragon et c'est un révolutionnaire!

Sabo fut tellement surpris qu'il eut l'impression que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Son chef ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, même s'il se rappelait la réaction qu'il avait eu en voyant le visage de Luffy dans les journaux. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion d'en apprendre plus, puisque Garp arriva à son tour, commençant par réprimander les deux bruns, comme à son habitude. Sabo s'était tordu de rire à l'annonce des problèmes d'Enies Lobby et il savait que son grand-père aussi, malgré ses dires. Le vieil homme prit toutefois un air grave avant de parler.

\- Les garçons, fit-il avec un air sérieux, une guerre se prépare. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Barbe Noire est devenu un Shishibukai.

Sabo remarqua aussitôt les réactions de ses frères et fronça les sourcils. Il savait déjà que cet homme était Shishibukai, mais il ne l'avait pas rencontré personnellement. Toutefois, il se rappela pourquoi il avait obtenu ce poste et blêmit légèrement. Son grand-père continua ses explications.

\- Il a été nommé à ce poste car il a livré à la Marine un pirate de grande renommé, que tu connais sans doute, Ace. Marco le Phénix, commandant de la Première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci a livré combat avec Barbe Noir à propos d'une histoire de vengeance, je ne connais pas les détails, mais visiblement, il a perdu. Marco a été conduit à Impel Down et sera exécuté dans quelques mois ici même, à Marineford.

Sabo guetta l'effet de cette nouvelle sur son frère aîné, inquiet. Celui-ci était impulsif et très protecteur, alors il était facile de savoir qu'il ne serait pas content et réagirait violemment. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir planté là, livide et silencieux. Troublé, il entreprit néanmoins de le conforter, une main dans le dos pour lui montrer son soutien. Il était tellement concentré sur son frère qu'il n'entendit presque pas la suite.

\- Sabo, murmura presque Garp. Conduis donc Ace à sa chambre, je crois qu'il a besoin de se reposer. Luffy, j'aimerais compter sur ta présence lors de cette guerre, et du côté de la Marine de préférence. D'ici là, personne ne quitte cette base, même si je dois pour cela vous attacher!

Le blond hocha lentement la tête avant d'entraîner Ace, qui ne réagissait toujours pas, en direction de sa chambre. Il parla longtemps avec son frère, lui assurant son soutient peu importe la décision qu'il prendrait. Le soir venu, il le regarda partir avec Luffy et au matin, ses frères et l'équipage corsaire étaient partis.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Marineford

Ace était revenu un peu plus tôt, seul. Il avait refusé de dire à qui que ce soit où était passé Luffy et son équipage, même à Sabo. Il expliqua à son frère qu'il avait promis de ne rien dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter, ce qui eut le don de l'inquiéter encore plus. Sabo pria pour que le plus jeune n'ait pas eu l'idée de s'infiltrer à Impel Down seul pour sauver un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas sous prétexte qu'il était le nakama de son frère, mais savait que s'était hautement probable.

Il soupira devant l'imbécilité de ses frères et profita d'une crise de narcolepsie d'Ace pour envoyer un message aux révolutionnaires. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à contacter Ivanakov, qui était à l'intérieur de la prison. Malheureusement, son idée ne fonctionna pas et Dragon savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'intervenir dans la guerre qui risquait de se déclencher. Le blond se sentit un peu découragé mais comprit les raisons de son supérieur. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien et que Luffy n'ait pas fait ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Le jour de l'exécution, Marineford

Sabo surveilla son frère du coin de l'œil alors que Marco le Phénix faisait son apparition. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il pouvait rester sur place alors que même Jimbei, le Shishibukai qui avait refusé de se battre, était temporairement enfermé à Impel Down. Ace semblait nerveux et Sabo ne savait toujours pas où était leur jeune frère. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le brun discuter avec le vice-amiral Dalmatian et prendre le paquet que celui-ci lui tendait. Il vit ce que c'était et serra les poings. Cet homme était vraiment méprisable de forcer _Ace_ à porter l'uniforme de la Marine dans un moment pareil, avec ses nakamas qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas à arriver. De là où il était, il ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait, mais il fut surpris de voir son frère mettre l'habit. Il vint le voir sitôt le vice-amiral suffisamment éloigné. En s'approchant, il put voir le regard de son frère croisé celui du condamné avant que le brun ne le remarque. Ace le regarda s'approcher silencieusement et Sabo décida de ne pas faire de commentaire sur son accoutrement. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés et d'attendre que son frère lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Ce que celui-ci finit par faire, les yeux rivés sur la plateforme et, plus particulièrement, sur l'homme qui y était enchaîné.

\- Sabo…, commença-t-il d'une voix lasse. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de l'Armée Révolutionnaire?

\- Attends… Quoi?, s'étonna le blond, qui ne s'attendait à tout sauf cela. Comment tu sais ça?

\- C'est le vice-amiral Dalmatian qui me l'a dit. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut, il va révéler l'information, ce qui reviendrait à te condamner, soupira Ace.

\- Je comprend mieux l'habit maintenant, fit-il. Espèce d'idiot, occupe-toi donc de toi au lieu de te soucier de moi! Je suis assez grand pour gérer mes problèmes seul, tu ne crois pas? Et puis, tu ne saurais pas où est Luffy? On ne l'a pas vu depuis une semaine, je commence à m'inquiéter…

\- Il y a de quoi. Moi aussi je m'inquiète figures toi, répondit le brunet. Quel idiot j'ai été de le laisser aller à Impel Down seul…

\- QUOI?!, s'écria le blond. Tu l'as laissé aller là-bas tout seul?! Mais pourquoi?!

\- Tu sais comment il est, Sabo, se découragea Ace. Lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, il n'en démords pas. Une vraie tête de mule. Alors quand il a vu à quel point j'étais affecté par la capture de Marco… Il a décidé d'aller le libérer… Il avait l'ai tellement confiant, Sabo, tellement sûr de lui… Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il y arriverait…

\- Je comprends, Ace, ne te blâme pas pour ça, s'adoucit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, il s'est sûrement juste perdu en mer ou un truc du genre… Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour lui, peut-être devrais-tu aller parler à Marco? Il te dévisage depuis tout à l'heure.

Ace suivit son conseil et Sabo continua de le regarder pendant qu'il demandait la permission puis commençait à monter. Il avait l'impression que le Phénix représentait plus pour son frère qu'un simple nakama. Il les regarda discuter quelques temps avant qu'Ace ne commence à se relever. Le blond dut se retenir de pouffer de rire en le voyant embrasser le condamné. Il put aussi déterminer le moment exact où le brun réalisa que la scène avait été retransmise en direct presque partout dans le monde. En le voyant redescendre rouge comme une tomate pour ensuite le rejoindre, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de voir que ça le gênait autant. Soudain, le blond remarqua un marine qui semblait paniqué. En se concentrant, il parvint à savoir ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Les Portes de la Justice s'ouvraient sans permission. Il sourit, sachant que ce ne pouvait être que Luffy ou Barbe Blanche. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il s'agissait d'alliés. Un brouillard se leva et les ombres de nombreux bateaux commencèrent à apparaître. Trop nombreux pour être Luffy, ni même les révolutionnaires, qui ne viendraient pas de toute façon. Cela confirma que le plus jeune était probablement celui qui était aux Portes, assez éloignées. Il applaudit mentalement l'ingéniosité de Barbe Blanche en voyant le Moby Dick et trois autres vaisseaux apparaître directement dans la baie. Il fut très heureux lorsque le Yonko inclut Ace et songea que celui-ci s'était vraiment trouvé un très bon équipage.

Devant le tsunami qui suivit, Sabo resta impassible, tout comme le début des attaques. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer les nakamas de son frère, même si cela pouvait compromettre sa mission d'infiltration. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de l'entrée en scène de Luffy. Il reconnut sans problème la figure imposante d'Ivanakov à ses côtés et sourit. Son petit frère arrivait vraiment à se faire des alliés partout. Il écoutait la conversation entre ses deux frères lorsque celle-ci fut interrompue par Sengoku.

\- Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, fit-il sarcastiquement en utilisant son interphone, mais maintenant que tous les protagonistes sont arrivés, j'aurais une annonce de dernière minute à faire.

Sabo se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dire par là, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et attendit la suite, le ventre noué. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il y aurait trois autres exécutions, il eut peur. Il se doutait un peu de qui pouvait être les autres. Après tout, si Dalmatian était au courant de sa double identité, il serait logique que le Commandant en chef le sache aussi. Et comme Garp était du genre moulin à parole, il était très probable qu'il ait laissé échappé la vérité sur l'ascendance de ses frères. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque Sengoku continua et annonça les noms des autres condamnés. Portgas D. Ace, Sabo et Monkey D. Luffy. Au moins, il avait eu la décence de ne pas dire son nom de famille, qui lui faisait tellement honte. À la mention de son nom, il se leva, tout comme Ace l'avait fait. Mais lorsque celui de leur petit frère retentit… C'en était trop. Il était enragé, et Ace aussi. Sauf que pour le plus vieux, bouillant de colère semblait approprié, vu la température que son corps dégageait. Tout deux restaient pétrifiés de colère, aucun marine n'osant les approcher, pendant que Garp assaillait verbalement puis physiquement son supérieur. Ce fut comme un signal et la bataille entre marines et pirates repris de plus belle. Les caméras furent coupées, mais le monde entier eut le temps de voir le Héros de la Marine attaquer Sengoku.

Ace profita de la diversion pour s'élancer vers la plateforme et libérer Marco, qui avait presque l'air d'avoir été oublié dans la confusion, et Sabo le suivit peu après. Lorsqu'Akainu attaqua et qu'Ace s'interposa, Sabo n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour venir à son aide, accompagné de Luffy et même Garp. Les trois frères et le second de Barbe Blanche réussirent à s'éloigner des combats, mais Sabo eut l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque Luffy se fit grièvement blesser. Lui-même se fit blesser au côté gauche du visage, mais c'était une brûlure superficielle en comparaison à celle de son petit-frère. Lorsque Barbe Blanche mourut, son cœur se serra, car même s'il n'avait pas connu l'homme celui-ci avait été une figure importante pour Ace. Il vit un sous-marin jaune s'enfoncer sous l'eau pour reparaître plus près d'eux. Il reconnu l'un des Supernovas, Trafalgar Law. Lorsque l'homme proposa de les prendre à bord, il n'hésita pas et s'y dirigea aussitôt à la suite d'Ace, qui s'occupait de Luffy. Jimbei les accompagna, ainsi que Marco. Les cinq furent aussitôt conduits à l'infirmerie. Le Chirurgien de la Mort reparut peu après, un chapeau de paille dans la main, et commença sans tarder à prodiguer des soins. Sabo vit Ace sombrer dans l'inconscience et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, après avoir remercié leur sauveur inattendu.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Amazone Lily

Sabo, entièrement rétabli et sa blessure n'étant plus qu'une cicatrice, regarda avec amusement Luffy demander à Ace et Marco de rejoindre son équipage et Ace décliner l'offre. Évidemment, il reçut la même proposition, mais malgré l'amour qu'il portait à son petit frère il répondit par la négative.

\- Désolé petit frère, mais je dois retourner à l'Armée Révolutionnaire, ma mission en tant qu'espion dans la Marine est terminée... Tu veux que je transmette un message à ton père?, proposa le blond.

Luffy refusa avec une désinvolture qui fit rire le blond. Il lui demanda ensuite la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment, à savoir où se trouvait son équipage. Le plus jeune répondit simplement qu'ils étaient partis s'entraîner et qu'il ferait de même pendant deux ans. En voyant Ace partir avec Marco, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Après tout, tout deux étaient de flammes. Quoiqu'avec une mentalité pareille, il pourrait aussi voir son frère avec Smoker. Le blond secoua la tête, dégouté. Smoker avait veillé sur eux pendant des années, il était plus comme un père pour eux. Ou un frère, à la limite. Pour se distraire de ses pensées, il fit ses adieux à Luffy, lui promettant de le revoir dans le Nouveau Monde, et remercia à nouveau Trafalgar pour les avoir sauvé et soignés. Ayant soudain une idée, il se tourna vers Jimbei.

\- Cela faisait un moment que j'espérais vous rencontrer, lui dit-il.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit l'homme-poisson.

\- Il se trouve qu'une bonne amie à moi vous a en très haute estime, sourit le blond.

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui apprécie les hommes-poissons, fit l'ex-Shishibukai, étonné.

\- Peut-être, mais l'un de mes meilleurs amis est un homme-poisson et je me suis aussi fait un devoir de remercier tous ceux qui portent la marque du Soleil pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour Koala. Sur ce, merci et au revoir.

Jimbei n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit ou de demander des précisions que Sabo s'éloignait déjà, s'amusant de la réaction obtenue. Koala serait heureuse de savoir que son ami et sauveur allait bien.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire et à bientôt pour la finale, la version de Luffy! (Avec le temps des fêtes qui approche, ça risque de prendre plus de temps...**


	4. Version de Luffy

**Et voici la dernière partie d'Alternative! (Je viens juste de remarquer, mais avec l'ordre ça fait ASL…) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

1515, Marineford

Luffy dormait paisiblement, rêvant de lui et ses frères en train d'explorer une île entièrement faite de viande lorsqu'il se fit brusquement réveiller. Pas encore tout à fait conscient, il écouta distraitement Sabo lire quelque chose avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Une lettre de la part d'Ace. Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit celui-ci nulle part. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Sabo?, demanda-t-il devant le silence du blond. Ace est parti sans nous?

\- Ou… Ouais, répondit le blond, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne nous a pas oublié. Tu peux être sûr qu'on le reverra, tôt ou tard.

\- Promis?, fit le brun en reniflant.

\- Oui, Luffy. Promis.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme et sérieux, ce qui fit sourire son frère. Ils s'entendirent tous les deux pour garder le départ d'Ace secret le plus longtemps possible, pour lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner de l'île de la Marine. Malheureusement, lorsque Garp vint les voir quelques heures plus tard, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de laisser la vérité s'échapper, faisant soupirer Sabo. Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'Ace ne soit ramené, à la plus grande joie du plus jeune. Tous les trois se promirent de partir ensemble la prochaine fois et Luffy s'amusa beaucoup avec M. Nounou, comme il avait surnommé le marine chargé de les surveiller, ou plutôt aux dépends de celui-ci.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, Marineford

Cette nuit-là, Luffy suivit silencieusement ses deux frères, conscient qu'il était très important de ne pas se faire repérer. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'ils avaient prévu, juste qu'il aurait de la viande si tout ce passait bien. Aussi, lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans la barque et que l'île tant détestée disparaissait à l'horizon, il se jeta sur la nourriture. Il avait attendu que ses deux frères soient endormis, car ils ne le laissaient pas manger à sa faim en prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place sur leur petite embarcation pour contenir suffisamment de nourriture pour apaiser son estomac. À quoi Luffy avait rétorqué qu'Ace n'était pas mieux, ce qui lui avait valut une belle bosse sur la tête. Ils furent donc obligés de s'arrêter sur la troisième île pour refaire le plein de provisions. Par la suite, jamais les plus vieux ne s'endormirent en même temps. Toutefois, leur nouvelle liberté fut de courte durée puisque leur grand-père les retrouva après deux semaines. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il aurait lui aussi un gardien, Luffy se contenta de rire et tenta d'en faire son ami, le surnommant «Kemuri» à cause du fruit du démon de l'homme. Le gamin arrêta bien vite de rire en apprenant qu'il devrait faire des corvées pendant trois mois.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, Marineford

Luffy s'ennuyait énormément. Ace était parti pour devenir un pirate, Sabo était officiellement devenu un soldat de la Marine et Smoker refusait de jouer avec lui. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir promis à ses frères de ne pas partir avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Pour se changer les idées, il s'entraînait. Au fil des mois, il réussit à obtenir un bien meilleur contrôle de son fruit du démon, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de place à l'amélioration. Ace lui manquait beaucoup, mais Sabo lui donnait souvent des nouvelles de lui, comme sa première prime et celle de ses nakamas. Les deux avait éclaté de rire en voyant sa réponse à la proposition du poste de Shishibukai. Un jour, Sabo vint voir le plus jeune en lui disant qu'il partait réaliser son rêve. Même s'il était triste de voir partir son grand frère, Luffy lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires en lui disant au revoir, car le bonheur de sa famille était bien plus important. De plus, il n'était jamais vraiment seul avec Smoker qui le suivait partout, alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce côté-là, sans oublier Garp.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le vice-amiral obligea son petit-fils à rejoindre la Marine, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Luffy, pour évacuer sa frustration, tabassait régulièrement les équipages pirates qui croisaient son passage, ce qui lui valut à son grand désespoir une promotion au grade de Capitaine. Toutefois, au retour de Sabo, il se mit à se vanter d'être plus haut gradé que lui, même si ce fut de courte durée. Enfin, Luffy atteignit dix-sept ans et s'enfuit en douce, utilisant un navire de guerre pour traverser Calm Belt et arriver en East Blue, où il prit un canot et s'éloigna rapidement. Toutefois, après s'être réfugié dans un tonneau pour échapper à un tourbillon, il se retrouva sur un navire pirate, où il rencontra Coby, qui souhaitait intégrer la Marine. Même si le gamin aux cheveux roses ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression au départ, Luffy se lia rapidement d'amitié avec lui et les deux s'enfuirent après avoir vaincu Alvida.

Les deux compagnons se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'île de Yotsuba, où ils arrivèrent à la base Marine. En voyant Zoro, Luffy eut tout de suite envie de le libérer et d'en faire son nakama, malgré les avertissements de Coby. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, le pirate se planta dans la cour et s'adressa à Zoro.

\- Alors, tu es un méchant?, lui demanda-t-il simplement. Être humilié publiquement… Es-tu vraiment fort?

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires!, s'énerva le chasseur de pirates.

\- Je me serais échappé en trois jours!, se vanta Luffy en se rapprochant.

\- Je suis différent de toi, rétorqua Zoro en souriant. Je vais survivre pour leur montrer. Définitivement.

\- Heh, quel homme déterminé…, remarqua le pirate en se retournant avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Attend un instant, l'arrêta l'homme aux cheveux verts.

En le voyant manger l'onigiri tombé par terre, Luffy vit bien que c'était quelqu'un de bien, ce qui renforça sa détermination à faire de lui son nakama. Malgré le refus de Zoro, Luffy insista et courut chercher ses katanas pour le libérer. Il revint avec trois sabres et réussit à convaincre le plus vieux de devenir un pirate, même si sa méthode n'était pas très honnête. Une fois libre, Zoro insista pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- J'ai promis d'être un pirate, dit-il. M'opposer à la Marine fera de moi un homme recherché. Toutefois, je vais te dire une chose. Je vais toujours suivre mes propres ambitions! Devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde! Si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui me forcerait à abandonner mes ambitions… Je mettrai fin à ta vie par mon épée!

\- Le plus grand épéiste du monde?, répondit Luffy en souriant. C'est bien! En tant que nakama du Roi des Pirates, je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

\- En effet…, remarqua l'épéiste. Que ce soit comme un démon ou un saint n'a aucune importance… Mon nom sera reconnu partout à travers le monde!

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps par la suite pour vaincre les Marines, dont le capitaine Morgan, mais ce qui se passa ensuite prit les deux pirates de court. Ce n'est pas tant les acclamations des gens libérés de l'oppression de Morgan que l'arrivé d'un navire de guerre de la Marine qui les surprit, surtout Zoro. Un vice-amiral s'avança sur le pont du bateau et s'adressa à Luffy, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Capitaine Monkey! J'exige une explication quand à votre comportement!

\- Monsieur le vice-amiral!, intervint un des soldats de la base. Le Capitaine Morgan a fait preuve d'abus de pouvoir et c'est ce jeune homme qui l'a vaincu!

\- Je vois…, fit le haut gradé. Il n'empêche Capitaine Monkey que vous avez quitté votre poste et que le vice-amiral Garp m'a expressément demandé de vous ramener à Marineford!

\- Ah non alors!, s'insurgea Luffy. Tu diras à grand-père que je suis devenu un pirate et qu'il est hors de question que je revienne!

\- Luffy, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?!, intervint Zoro, complètement perdu. Tu es un capitaine pirate ou de la Marine?!

\- Les deux, shishishi!, rigola le brun.

\- En cas de refus, votre grand-père m'a demandé de vous dire qu'un grand buffet de viande à volonté vous attend au QG, ajouta le vice-amiral.

Cela attira l'attention du plus jeune, qui s'élança sur le navire en hurlant sa joie, entraînant Zoro et Coby à sa suite. Tous ceux qui assistèrent à la scène restèrent bouche bée tandis que le vice-amiral donnait l'ordre de lever les voiles en soupirant. Il fallut peu de temps au navire pour rentrer à la base de la Marine, et Luffy expliqua à sa manière la situation à Zoro qui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par un cri retentissant et un bon coup de poing sur le crâne. Luffy utilisa Coby pour distraire son grand-père, ce qui fonctionna sans problème. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le vrai bateau de Luffy, facile à reconnaître à cause de son pavillon noir. Le plus jeune s'élança à la rencontre de Sabo, qui se prélassait sur le pont.

\- Sabo! Je suis de retour! Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Ace?, fit-il joyeusement.

Ils discutèrent un peu et Sabo se présenta à Zoro. Toutefois, quand le blond fit allusion à Smoker, Luffy se mit à paniquer et décida de partir sans attendre, prenant une barque parce que ce serait plus discret et qu'il n'aimait pas le navire qui lui avait été attribué par son grand-père. Toutefois, comme ils commençaient à s'éloigner, un nuage de fumée les entoura et les souleva hors de l'eau. Luffy se mit à paniquer, ce qui surprit Zoro qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait mais qui suivait son capitaine sans poser de questions. Leur embarcation atterrit sur le pont de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter alors que Smoker réprimandait vivement celui qu'il était chargé de surveiller. Luffy dut bien vite abandonner l'idée de partir et rentra à l'intérieur, suivi de son nakama.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle à manger, ils se préparaient à déguster un véritable festin pour fêter le premier nakama de Luffy lorsque Garp revint, accompagné de Coby. L'atmosphère était tendue, mais les deux D. ne semblaient pas le remarquer, trop occupés à manger. Enfin, le vice-amiral expliqua la raison de sa venue. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Luffy devenir un pirate et avait eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Sengoku de ne pas diffuser l'avis de recherche qui était déjà prêt. Par contre, il avait pleinement conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer son petit-fils d'idée et avait donc trouvé une solution, faire de lui un Corsaire.

\- Être Corsaire ne signifie pas devenir un Shishibukai, expliqua-t-il devant la réaction qu'il reçut. Un Shishibukai est un pirate qui obtient une permission spéciale de la Marine, et je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne deviendrais pas un pirate. Au contraire, un Corsaire est un Marine qui va s'adonner à des actes de pirateries avec la permission du QG. Tu ne sera donc pas vraiment un pirate, mais tu pourra faire comme si et réaliser ton rêve. Par contre, tu devras quand même aborder le symbole de la Marine sur ton bateau. Ça me paraît équitable, non?

\- Hmmmm… Non, répondit presque aussitôt Luffy. Je ne veux pas devenir Corsaire, je veux devenir le Roi des pirates!

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, argumenta Garp en arrêtant de manger, commençant à se sentir énervé. Écoute-moi bien. Tu seras un corsaire jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Roi des pirates. Sinon, tu restes un Capitaine de la Marine et si tu t'enfuis encore une fois, tu sera envoyé à Impel Down. C'est clair? De toute façon, si on y pense, il serait bien plus avantageux pour la Marine que ce soit l'un de ses membres qui trouve le One Piece, non?

Luffy finit par accepter avec réticence et, après le repas, eut la permission de quitter, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Toutefois, même en sachant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le surveiller, Smoker décida de le suivre à distance, puisque pour lui un pirate restait un pirate, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait. Accompagné uniquement de Zoro, ils traversèrent Calm Belt pour retourner en East Blue, que Luffy avait bien intention d'explorer encore un peu. Sitôt arrivés dans la plus faible des mers, ils prirent toutes les provisions avant de prendre une chaloupe, un gros navire de la Marine étant trop difficile à manœuvrer pour deux personnes. Ils finirent par arriver dans la petite ville d'Orange Town, où Luffy rencontra Nami et entreprit de la convaincre à rejoindre son équipage. Elle refusa net en apprenant qu'ils étaient des pirates, mais finit par accepter de collaborer lorsque Zoro lui expliqua qu'ils étaient en fait des Corsaires et faisaient donc techniquement partie de la Marine. Après avoir vaincu Buggy et son équipage, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au village de Syrup, où ils firent la connaissance d'Usopp. Après avoir aidé celui-ci à repousser les pirates envoyés par Kuro, ils obtinrent un nouveau bateau, le Going Merry, ainsi qu'un nouveau nakama en convainquant Usopp de les accompagner. Ils passèrent ensuite par le Baratie, où Luffy vainquit Don Krieg et incita Sanji à rejoindre son équipage. C'est à ce moment-là que Nami, reconnaissant la force de Luffy et son grand cœur, décida de lui demander de l'aide, puisqu'il faisait techniquement partie de la Marine. Ils allèrent donc sur Conomi pour vaincre Arlong. Le petit équipage se dirigea ensuite vers Logue Town, la dernière escale avant Grand Line.

Alors qu'ils s'y dirigeaient, le journal arriva. Personne n'y prêta attention à l'exception de Nami, qui poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise. Il y avait un article sur eux et comment un «brave Capitaine de la Marine ayant soif de liberté et de justice était devenu Corsaire et avait sauvé les pauvres citoyens en vainquant courageusement les pirates les plus puissants d'East Blue». Tous éclatèrent de rire à ces mots, sachant que ce n'était que le hasard et que Luffy ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Ce qui les intéressa plus fut la mention que sa force rivalisait un pirate d'une prime de 30 millions, une façon détournée de dire que sa tête serait mise à prix à cette somme s'il devait faire quelque chose déplaisant la Marine.

À Logue Town, Luffy revit Smoker et visita la plateforme d'exécution pendant que les autres achetaient tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le voyage, Zoro croisant Tashigi et se procurant de nouveaux katanas. Un orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater lorsque Buggy et Alvida tentèrent d'exécuter Luffy, qui fut sauvé in extremis par un éclair. L'équipage se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la place publique remplie de pirates et de Marines, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient suivis. Lorsque Luffy se retrouva séparé des autres, Buggy fonça sur lui, poignards en main, afin de l'achever en traître. Il fut toutefois arrêté par un homme en capuchonné. Smoker arriva sur les lieux au même moment et reconnut aussitôt le Révolutionnaire Dragon. Toutefois, une soudaine bourrasque de vent les emporta et Luffy s'enfuit sans attendre. Peu de temps après, le Going Merry voguait en direction de Grand Line.

Après plusieurs péripéties, Chopper devenant leur médecin officiel entre temps, ils arrivèrent à Alabasta pour aider la princesse Vivi à sauver le royaume. C'est là que Luffy revit son frère Ace, à sa plus grande joie. Par la suite, il battit Crocodile et Nico Robin demanda à rejoindre son équipage, ce qu'il accepta. Les journaux vantèrent une fois de plus les mérites de la Marine, bien que Luffy n'en ait rien à faire. Son équipage gagna en popularité, de nombreuses recrues de la Marine souhaitant ressembler au «héro qui se bat pour la liberté et les rêves», ce dont il se contreficha également. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Skypeia, où Luffy réussit à vaincre Enel, puis survint l'incident de Water Seven et Enies Lobby. Le Capitaine Corsaire prit très mal le fait que le CP9 cherche à arrêter Robin et alla jusqu'à déclarer la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial. Garp vint les voir aussitôt les combats terminés, réprimandant sévèrement les actions de son petit-fils. Le vice-amiral avait réussit à faire porter le blâme à Spandam, mais Sengoku l'avait prévenu que si un événement semblable venait à se produire, le titre de Corsaire serait révoqué et Luffy serait considéré comme un pirate, avec une prime. Garp leur annonça que les avis de recherche étaient déjà prêts et qu'au moindre écart ils seraient publiés. Il leur montra même les copies qu'il avait apportées avec lui. Celle de Luffy avait une prime de 300 millions, Zoro 120 millions, Nami 16 millions, Robin 80 millions, Sanji 77 millions et Chopper, considéré comme un animal de compagnie, n'avait que 50 beli. Sogeking avait une prime de 30 millions et même Franky, qui ne faisait pas encore officiellement partie de l'équipage, avait une prime de 44 millions. Seulement, si le gouvernement apprenait que le cyborg n'était pas sous la protection de Luffy l'avis de recherche serait certainement publié, ce qui les incita à convaincre Franky de les accompagner. Going Merry était irréparable, Franky avait entreprit de construire un nouveau bateau qu'il offrit à l'équipage, le Thousand Sunny.

Par la suite, le bateau et ses huit occupants fut entraîné dans le Triangle de Florian, où ils firent la connaissance de Brook. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans Thriller Bark à combattre Moria et son armée de zombies. Ils firent ensuite route vers l'archipel de Sabaody, où ils se lièrent d'amitié avec la sirène Caimie et revirent Hachi. Ils eurent l'occasion de rencontrer Rayleigh avant que Luffy ne soit appelé à rentrer à Marineford d'urgence. Au début, Luffy refusa, mais Sabo intervint en lui disant que c'était important et qu'il aurait de la viande. Le dernier argument acheva de convaincre le jeune Corsaire qui fit route vers l'île de la Marine, non sans avoir au préalable frappé un Tenryubitou qui s'était attaqué à ses amis. Ils réussirent toutefois à s'échapper avant l'arrivée de l'amiral et atteindre Marineford sans trop de problèmes.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata avec joie qu'Ace était aussi de retour et sauta sans attendre dans les bras de ses frères. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à la présence de Smoker, qui avait l'air d'encore plus mauvaise humeur qu'à l'accoutumée et ignora complètement le colonel qui avait escorté Ace, trop heureux de retrouver sa famille. Il ne fit attention à ce qui l'entourait qu'à l'arrivée de Garp, encore une fois furieux contre ses petits-fils. En voyant son grand frère se faire réprimander Luffy se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour. Une fois le calme revenu, Garp annonça que Barbe Noire avait accédé au titre de Shishibukai. Luffy se rappela l'homme croisé à Mock Town, juste avant leur départ pour Skypeia, et grinça des dents. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui le mettait mal à l'aise, une noirceur qui l'incitait à se tenir loin de lui. Luffy, même s'il était généralement simple d'esprit, pouvait aussi se montrer très perspicace et remarqua aussitôt la réaction d'Ace. Aussi, lorsque celui-ci se figea à l'annonce qu'un autre homme devait se faire exécuter, le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Ce Marco était un nakama d'Ace et personne ne faisait du mal aux nakamas. C'était quelque chose de sacré, une deuxième famille. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit presque pas son grand-père lui parler.

\- Luffy, j'aimerais compter sur ta présence lors de cette guerre, et du côté de la Marine de préférence. D'ici là, personne ne quitte cette base, même si je dois pour cela vous attacher!

Luffy serra les poings et ne répondit pas. À la place, il retourna sur le Thousand Sunny la mine grave et fut rejoint quelques heures plus tard par Ace. Pendant la nuit, il rassembla ses nakamas pour leur parler.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous participiez à cette guerre, commença-t-il sérieusement, ignorant les protestations qui suivirent. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. J'ai souvent vu les amiraux en action et je peux vous dire que nous n'avons pas encore le niveau. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de trouver un endroit pour vous entraîner. Retournez à Sabaody et laissez le bateau à Rayleigh pour le revêtement. Demandez-lui des conseils si vous ne savez pas où aller. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas dans deux ans, puis nous irons dans le Nouveau Monde!

\- Mais… Et toi?, protesta Usopp.

\- Les nakamas de mon frère sont mes nakamas!, répondit le capitaine en souriant férocement. Je vais sauver Marco!

Ils passèrent la nuit à argumenter en vain, Luffy avait prit sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il refusait de mettre ses amis en danger et préférait les savoir loin et en sécurité plutôt que de risquer de les voir mourir devant lui. Ace chercha à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'il s'en occuperait seul, mais Luffy ne voulut rien entendre. Au final, ils partirent tous avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Sur Amazon Lily, le plus jeune réussit à convaincre Hancock de les aider. Il l'avait rencontré à Marineford quelques années auparavant et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Luffy avait pensé qu'elle pourrait l'aider à infiltrer Impel Down et il avait raison, même si elle refusa la présence d'Ace qui dut retourner à Marineford. Pas un seul instant le fait que son propre titre de Corsaire lui aurait permis d'entrer sans problème ne lui traversa l'esprit.

Si entrer dans la prison fut facile, descendre jusqu'à l'endroit où était retenu Marco était une tout autre histoire. L'alerte finit par être déclenchée mais Luffy, aidé de Buggy et plus tard de Mr.3 et Bon Clay, réussit à atteindre le niveau 4, où il combattit Magellan. Le jeune garçon, après avoir été atteint par le poison du chef de la prison, fut enfermé au niveau 5. Bon Clay réussit toutefois à le conduire au niveau 5.5 pour être soigné par le révolutionnaire okama Emporio Ivanakov. Malheureusement, le temps passé à subir le traitement l'empêcha d'atteindre Marco à temps et Luffy dut se battre pour remonter et enfin s'enfuir, accompagné de plusieurs centaines d'évadés. À l'aide d'un navire de guerre, ils réussirent ensuite à atteindre Marineford, où la guerre avait déjà commencé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il restait moins de trois heures avant l'exécution, mais ils avaient entendu la transmission disant que celle-ci serait devancée. À cause du raz-de-marée gelé causé par Barbe Blanche et Aokiji, leur navire s'étant coincé en haut de la vague, ils donnèrent l'impression de tomber du ciel. Lorsque Luffy repéra son grand frère, il ne put réprimer un grand sourire avant de hurler.

\- ACEEE! Désolé! Je suis arrivé trop tard à la prison! Mais je suis venu sauver Marco pour toi!

\- Idiot!, répondit l'interpelé. Tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte!

Luffy ne demanda pas pourquoi son frère portait un manteau de la Marine, mais avant qu'ils aient pu continuer leur conversation ils furent interrompus par l'Amiral en chef Sengoku. Le jeune Corsaire n'y fit toutefois pas vraiment attention et entreprit d'avancer sur le champ de bataille, profitant de la confusion générale pour aller voir Barbe Blanche et le prévenir de l'avance de l'exécution. Toutefois, il se figea en entendant la suite. De quel droit se permettait-il de révéler le secret d'Ace et d'annoncer qu'il serait aussi exécuté?! Luffy était furieux, et il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Sa colère redoubla lorsque l'Amiral en chef annonça que Sabo devrait aussi être exécuté. Toutefois, son irritation fut rapidement remplacée par de la surprise. Autant qu'il était un peu perdu lorsque le Marine avait dit que Sabo était un révolutionnaire, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être nommé aussi, même en sachant que son père était le criminel le plus recherché. Luffy regarda, bouche bée, son grand-père hurler sur son supérieur avant de l'attaquer. En voyant ses grands frères s'élancer vers la plateforme d'exécution, le plus jeune ne perdit pas de temps et entreprit de les rejoindre, ce qui se trouva être une tâche ardue puisque des Marines se mettaient sans cesse sur son chemin. Après avoir dû utiliser le Gear Third pour mettre à terre un géant, il fut réduit à la taille d'un enfant, ce qui lui permit de se faufiler plus facilement sur le champ de bataille, aidé par les pirates de Barbe Blanche et quelques évadés d'Impel Down. Mr.3 le rejoignit et lui tendit une clé de cire qui permettrait de déverrouiller les menottes qui retenaient le Phénix. Enfin, il réussit à rejoindre Ace qui se demandait justement comment libérer les entraves de son nakama, Sabo arrivant peu après. Luffy tendit la clé à son frère qui s'en empara avec un sourire reconnaissant et libéra rapidement Marco, qui se couvrit de flammes jaunes et bleues pour se soigner avant de se joindre lui aussi aux combats sous les cris de joie des pirates et le sourire soulagé du Yonko. Ils durent toutefois s'éloigner de la plateforme qui fut détruite dans le combat entre Garp et Sengoku qui n'avait pas diminué d'intensité. Toutefois, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Akainu s'interposa et visa Marco, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver qu'Ace se jetait entre les deux opposants, dos à l'ennemis. Luffy, Sabo et même leur grand-père intervinrent en arrêtant le coup, sauvant ainsi la vie d'Ace. Ils furent rejoints par Jimbei et Ace parvint à emmener Marco à l'écart alors que ses deux frères aidaient l'homme-poisson. Toutefois, c'est à ce moment-là que l'effet des hormones d'Ivanakov fournies à Luffy s'estompait, faisant s'écrouler celui-ci de fatigue. Akainu n'hésita pas une seconde et parvint à le blesser grièvement, horrifiant les deux frères plus âgés. L'amiral profita du choc pour blesser Sabo, le brûlant superficiellement au visage alors qu'il prenait Luffy et s'enfuyait. Jimbei resta seul contre Sakazuki et se fit aussi blesser par celui-ci à peu près au même moment où Barbe Blanche rendait l'âme aux mains du traître Barbe Noire. Luffy avait déjà perdu connaissance et manqua donc les derniers mots que prononça celui surnommé le plus fort du monde ainsi que l'arrivée de son idole Shanks qui mit fin à la guerre en sauvant Coby qui, dans un élan de courage, s'était dressé contre Akainu. Il ne remarqua pas non plus lorsqu'il se fit emmener dans un sous-marin jaune de Trafalgar Law, qu'il avait brièvement vu à Sabaody, pas plus qu'il ne vit celui-ci récupérer le chapeau de paille qu'il avait perdu pendant le combat. Il ne put pas non plus remercier son sauveur comme le firent ses frères avant de le rejoindre au pays des rêves. Mais alors que le Chirurgien de la Mort le soignait d'urgence sans anesthésie, on peut se dire que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit inconscient.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Amazon Lily

Luffy, bien qu'étant encore loin d'être guéri, débordait tout de même d'énergie et courait partout en riant sous le regard désapprobateur de Law et follement amoureux d'Hancock. Avec son grand sourire caractéristique, il s'arrêta devant Ace et Marco, qui se préparaient à partir.

\- Ace! Rejoint mon équipage!, s'exclama-t-il avec son maque de tact habituel. Et toi aussi Sabo! Ah, Marco, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux...

\- Merci, Luffy, mais Marco et moi allons rejoindre les autres pirates de Barbe Blanche, déclina Ace en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que d'autres pirates s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent nous voler nos territoires juste parce qu'Oyaji est mort...

\- Pffff, c'est pas juste, dit le plus jeune d'une voix boudeuse en faisant la moue et croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Et toi, Sabo?

\- Désolé petit frère, mais je dois retourner à l'Armée Révolutionnaire, ma mission en tant qu'espion dans la Marine est terminée..., répondit le blond en souriant devant le comportement enfantin du plus jeune. Tu veux que je transmette un message à ton père?

\- Nan, j'ai rien à lui dire, répondit le pirate en se curant le nez avec un manque d'intérêt évident. Jinbei! Toi au moins, tu vas rejoindre mon équipage?

\- Hmm..., réfléchit un instant l'homme poisson. D'accord, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire avant. Je trouverai le moyen de te rejoindre, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. On se reverra sans doutes sur l'île des hommes-poissons.

La conversation continua encore un peu, puis ce fut l'heure des adieux. Ace et Marco retournèrent auprès de leur équipage pour l'enterrement de leur capitaine et nakamas morts au combat tandis qu'un petit navire venait chercher Sabo pour le ramener à la base révolutionnaire. En voyant ses frères s'éloigner, malgré sa tristesse de les voir encore partir, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait vu à quel point ils avaient l'air heureux là où ils étaient et savait qu'ils avaient vraiment trouvé la place où ils appartenaient. Ace n'avait plus cette haine sourde au fond du regard et Sabo, même sans être un pirate, n'en était pas moins libre, comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Jimbei partit peu après, l'ai légèrement troublé. Resté seul sur la plage avec Law, l'équipage de celui-ci étant dans le sous-marin, Luffy se tourna vers lui avec un de ses sourires plus grands qu'humainement possible et pourtant tellement sincères qu'on ne pouvait que sourire à son tour.

\- Nee, Law? Et toi, tu veux rejoindre mon équipage?

Celui-ci grogna, sachant que le temps passé avec le plus jeune risquerait d'être pénible et sentant déjà un début de migraine. Heureusement pour lui, Rayleigh arriva peu de temps après, distrayant l'ancien Corsaire avec l'annonce de la publication d'une prime officielle de 400 millions de belis. Une fois Luffy suffisamment rétabli, Trafalgar partit, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur une île où les hommes n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Rayleigh, quand à lui, proposa de frapper un dernier grand coup aux Marines, ou plus précisément seize, avant de l'emmener sur une île déserte pour l'entraîner pour deux ans au bout desquels l'équipage de Mugiwara se réunirait à nouveau, cette fois-ci prêts à affronter les dangers du Nouveau Monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est officiellement terminé cette fois-ci! Le dernier chapitre était plus court que prévu, mais j'avais oublié que Luffy n'arrivait qu'au milieu de la guerre… Enfin bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfiction et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!**


End file.
